Forbidden Fruit
by A. Lily Potter
Summary: With a blow of Aslan's horn, the kings and queens return to Narnia: to their shattered kingdom and to lost hope. But the Narnia they remember is gone without trace... Then, on Aslan's Table, a greater evil is reborn: the sorceress Jadis who will stop at nothing to extract her revenge from the Pevensies. With so much to lose, what will the Narnians be willing to fight for? Peter/OC
1. Awakened

**Author's Note**: I'm back, my dear readers and reviewers! With the second book in the Warriors of Aslan series: _Forbidden Fruit_. There were so many request for a sequel that it was impossible for me not to continue it.

**A little background**: This story is not a _direct _continuation of _The High King's Queen. _It takes place after 2 years in the human world (and nearly 400 years of Narnia). I shifted Miraz's rule backward so now Caspian is the king. The Pevensies returned to Narnia for helping him but were sent back. And after their return both the human and Narnian world were thrown into tumult. Currently there's a war going on in our world while in Narnia, serious troubles are arising…. Just so that you're not confused.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. C. S. Lewis does.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Heidi stared transfixed as Vladimar chanted the lilting incantation, his tones serpentine. He was circling the Stone Table which had been cracked in through the middle. She studied the etchings that were carved into the side of the Table and her fingers ached to trace the well-crafted letter.

It was the origin of Narnia carved into the Table. Every slant of the word, every hook of the letter had an aura around it that spoke of deep magic, magic far beyond the her abilities, even Vladimar's abilities. It spoke of ancient history and despite the fact that it had been established by the so called Aslan, it excluded a feeling of mystery and menace as if it was giving a warning to those meddlers who dared to go against the law of Narnia.

Which Vladimar was currently doing.

A gust of wind rose up from the surrounding trees and swept through the area. Heidi shivered lightly, her black shift shaking, her hair loose in an artful tumble.

She willed herself not to look down for she knew what she would see.

Aslan's Table had been under the protection of the dryads and naiads of the Northern Wood and when Vladimar had appeared here to go against Aslan's decree they had attacked him. That had been their mistake. Attacking a sorcerer. And one who had no heart.

Now they lay bloodless, stained with a stark paleness. Daggers sprouted out of their backs and chests and their lifeless eyes stared vacantly at her.

"Claim of flesh I have over thee. With the flame of blood, I give rise to thee."

Vladimar's serpentine tones remained soft and slow and he circled the Table, his steps long and measured. From one corner of the table he picked up a goblet, wine red and beautifully crested with the seal of Narnia. It was filled with holy water and dipping his fingers into it, Vladimar sprinkled them all around the Stone Table, the droplets rippling through the air.

A sense of heaviness descended over Heidi and she willed herself not to run away. They were this close to doing what they had struggled for, for many, many years. Something they had fought for with their very blood.

"Forces of the dark," Vladimar called out, so suddenly that Heidi was startled out of her ponderings. Raising the goblet high, he spoke again, his voice echoing into the stillness. "Sons and daughters of the dark. Thunder and lightning, frost and ice, storms and quakes, your mistress awaits you! Come!"

Almost at once, an icy wind blasted through the area and disbelieving Heidi looked down and saw that the floor, previously made of rock, was now covered by a thin sleet of ice.

She noticed the satisfied smirk on Vladimar's face. "It is working."

She did not have a chance to reply because with a mighty shudder the earth shook viciously. Then, right alongside the Table, surrounding it completely, a chasm opened in the earth. From deep within its depths Heidi could hear the bubbling of molten magma. Her heart beat violently and he felt goose bumps erupt over her pale skin. A cold blast of wind swept through again, violently tearing at her dress. Billowing over it molded to form many gusts of winds that shrieked and moaned in the night.

Water. Ice. Earth. Air. And now fire.

All the elements combined. All the forces of nature molded to form the most powerful force in the world.

"The flame, my dear."

Heidi knelt down and bowing her head, extended the flame in her hands like an offering. The wind caught at it and suddenly, with a massive eruption, fire leapt around the table, rearing and smoking.

She flinched back from the force, agony searing through her as the heat reached her bare skin. She could feel the sizzling and charring. Her eyes narrowed to slits she looked and saw Vladimar on his knees, kneeling as if humbled.

She glanced at Aslan's Table and saw the smoke, concentrated in the middle, swirling way slightly. And in its dancing glory, Heidi saw a slender figure emerging, uncoiling like a serpent ready to strike.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

The glinting train hooted violently as it swerved into the station. The scarlet stripes were now faded but the smoke that pumped out of its top were proof that it was very much living and was currently nearly toppling over the rails.

With a almighty screech that nearly tore it's passenger's ear drums, the train skidded to a stop and the driver pumped his fists into the air.

Cursing in a way that would make Edmund proud, Peter Pevensie jumped out of the train, closely followed by his fellow soldiers. It was cold, it was snowing, and they had only their coveralls on. But Peter was so used to the cold by now that he scarcely noticed it. Hardship was a fate not uncommon in the army.

Behind him, he heard the soldiers cheer: some smiling as they pounced on their relatives, some moaning from the wounds they had sustained and some staring around miserably. The war that they had wanted to end was continuing. The odd thing was that while neither side was strong enough to fight, they were still waging a war. As if some evil force was forcing them to fight among themselves when peace was possible. It was now rearing his ugly head.

"Alright, Peter?" Adam, one of his close friends, asked him concernedly. "You looked…..sort of out of this world."

Peter grinned, slapping him on the back and shaking the snow from his golden hair. "I'm alright, Adam. Just….. thinking."

Adam nodded and said nothing more. Peter liked that about him: Adam always knew what to do.

"Aren't your family here yet?" He asked instead, his dark eyes looking around. Peter mimicked his movement and looked here and there.

The platform was so filled that it was impossible to see anyone properly.

"I don't know. Ed said that they would come here." Worry laced his voice. He still hadn't given up his habit. "What about you?"

Adam smiled and pointed at a family of four standing away. "That's them. My grandparents and my siblings."

Peter glanced at them and saw an old woman clutching a wizened man's arm and waving towards them. Adam beckoned for him to follow and reluctantly he did so.

"Adam, my dear!" The woman, Adam's grandmother, wrapped his lanky frame into her thin arms. "And Peter dear! Welcome home!"

To his great surprise, Adam's grandmother embraced him too, fondly ruffling Peter's hair. "Adam has told me so much about you, dear."

The children stared goggle-eyed at him, shy and tumbling into their grandfather who squeezed Peter's hand in a surprisingly strong gesture.

"Enough, Sarah." He said, commandingly. "You are embarrassing them."

Sarah, her lovely hazel eyes dancing, opened her mouth to retort but at Adam's warning look quieted and instead smiled. "Are you coming with us, Peter?"

"Uh…no, ma'am." Peter said lightly. "My family's probably waiting for me. You go ahead. And, Merry Christmas!"

He waved them away and as Sarah ushered the younger children onwards, after Adam and his grandfather, she stopped beside Peter. Looking in all directions she stood on tip-toes and said softly:

"Aslan awaits you. Narnia is in great danger."

Peter blinked and before he could ask his thousand questions she hurried away. Narnia? Aslan? She knew about him? Adam's grandmother knew Aslan?

His thoughts were still jumbled and he nearly jumped in fright as Lucy tackled him from behind, crying his name over and over.

"Thank goodness, we found you." Susan said, observing him critically. "Edmund's throwing a hissy fit."

"A hissy fit?" Edmund poked his coffee head out from the crowd. "What are you, Susan? A hundred and two?"

Susan rolled her eyes and smoothed her carefully ironed dress. "Don't argue. Come on, Peter. Honestly, what have they been feeding you? You look like a skeleton. You must start fattening up a little. It's dangerous for health."

"Yes, grandma." Peter teased lightly, lifting Lucy and swinging her until she squealed. "As you command."

"Ed," Susan ordered. "Pick up some of Peter's bags. Hurry up."

"I hear and I obey, O lady." Edmund said mockingly and leaned down, scowling. Once Susan and Lucy were out of earshot, he muttered. "I feel like a servant, honestly."

"Oh lighten up, Ed." Peter started laughing. He would worry about this later. Perhaps it was a coincidence that Sarah had mentioned Aslan and Narnia.

"You can say that." Edmund said, frowning horribly. "We'll see how you feel after you've slaved away. Girls are so dictating."

Peter smiled. It was good to be home.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Jadis breathed deeply in the scent of the pines that surrounded Aslan's Table. Her multi-colored eyes flickered with the fire around her though her body felt like ice.

She had been away for far too long. She had waited far too much and now her wait was over. She flicked her slender fingers and the smoke surrounding her molded around her body forming a flowing Grecian gown that fell elegantly to the Table she was standing on. The marble felt cold against her bare feet and she smiled, a dangerous smile that was filled with predatory malice and all the evil secrets within her.

To her right she saw Vladimar leaning, his mouth framing silent words.

"Brother dear," She said, her smile gone. "You need not bow any longer. Rise. I am done with your submission."

She saw him rise up, her face expressionless and icy in it's cold beauty. She saw a brief flash of fear in his face before he said smoothly.

"_Jadis_… I have waited, waited so long…."

He fell silent as she stepped down almost floating and stepped beside him.

"Your wait is over." She told him, casually flicking again and heard him roar as a cut appeared on his face, bleeding badly. "_This_ is for how long you took. My patience was tested to it's limits, brother. _Why_, I would not have forgiven you. I still haven't."

Vladimar snarled. "I helped you come back to your original form! You would never have come back without me."

"_And_ I thank you." She purred dangerously. "_Now_, give me back my wand."

"What?"

"My _wand_, you ingrate." Jadis said sharply, swishing her skirts. "I presume you know what a wand is. And don't tell me that it was destroyed. You re-joined it, I am fully aware of that. You restored it to its complete power. Now _give_ it back."

Mutely he handed it over to her and she raised it high, reveling in the power that it held.

She laughed, a cold high sound that was completely devoid of mirth.

"I am back!" She called, her voice echoing in the stillness. "Now Aslan! Come and see if you can stop me! You and your human brats!"

There was no answer and Vladimar stared at her. She smiled at him and twisted around raising her wand so that bright rays shot out of it crowning the night sky.

_I will have my revenge_. She thought. _Narnia will never be at peace again_.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

The first chapter is done! So give me some good reviews guys! I'm sorry for the delay but I have some major exams coming up and so might not update very often. But I promise, this story will continue until it's end and there are many surprises in store. So review! Please!

To any new reader, you can read the High King's Queen first which is the sort for prequel for this story.

L. Potter


	2. The Journey Back

**Author's Note:** Okay so I'm again (as usual) very sorry for the late update. But some of my major exams came up which spread over ten successive weeks so there was no chance to write anything. I got back like five minutes ago and immediately got started with the story. From now on there will be, hopefully, a quicker pace for updating.

Anyways many of you expressed some confusion over what happened but let me tell you that your confusion will be removed as the story progresses.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. C. S. Lewis does.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Peter shouldered the luggage that he was carrying and winced slightly at its heaviness. Behind him Susan was ranting on and on about his responsibilities and duties to himself, his health and so on. Honestly she was more overbearing than his mother. Come to think of it, his mother was rarely around anymore, she seemed more like a ghost than a real person. What had happened to her? She was no longer an intricate part of the family.

"Peter, are you listening to me?" Susan paused in mid-sentence and glared at him. Catching his expression, concern came over her face. "Are you alright? You look _strained_."

"I'm alright, Sue." Peter hastened to assure her. He glanced around them and then knelt closer to her. "Listen, I want to tell you something. Something that happened at the station."

Susan listened intently to his recount of what Adam's grandmother had said to him. She looked troubled and exhaled a gush of breath. "Oh Peter,…" She began. "I don't think… Aslan said we would-"

"Never come back, I know." Peter cut in, his blue eyes icy. "But what if Narnia's in trouble like Sarah said? What if Aslan or Caspian are trying to send us a message."

Susan stared at him skeptically. "Peter, I know you want nothing more than to go back but think of the facts! I mean, even if it is a message from Aslan how are we supposed to go to Narnia? You know the wardrobe won't connect us to Narnia anymore. There's no way to go back. At least not for us."

"Sue," A hint of desperation came into his voice. "But how did Sarah know? She's not been to Narnia or we would have known."

"Ii think that it's a coincidence." Susan hesitated. "Now Peter don't get mad but I think you are… a little too desperate to go back. Isn't it possible that you-?"

"I didn't imagine it." Peter said flatly. "Just because you are so narrow-minded-"

"Oh come on, Peter." Susan snapped angrily. "Don't act like a child. The only reason you want to go back is because of Isab-"

She stopped short and the colour drained out of her face as Peter's expression turned cold and icy. "Peter… I didn't… I mean… Oh Peter, it's just-"

"It's fine." Peter told her but his tone conveyed his fury to her. "Where are Ed and Lu?"

"They might be running a little late." Susan said anxiously. "But they'll be here soon. They wouldn't miss this for anything."

"It's fine." Peter repeated. "I'm going. I'll be late. Tell them I said goodbye."

"But Peter-" Susan began and promptly shut up from the look he gave her. "Oh, alright. Take care of yourself. Don't forget to-"

Peter had already moved away and huffing at his moodiness, Susan turned around and almost collided with an old lady. Reaching out to steady her, Susan apologized, aghast.

"I'm very sorry." She picked up the old lady's belongings that had scattered over the station floor. "I wasn't looking. Please-'

But the words that she was saying died in her throat. Susan stared down at the chess piece. A memory flashed through her mind: the day when she had discovered another chess piece in the ruins of Old Cair Paravel. Surely, this couldn't be.

She glanced up and saw the old lady's hazel eyes flash. "Aslan asks you to believe."

Momentarily taken aback, Susan said: "Excuse me?"

The old lady, presumably Sarah, repeated. "Aslan asks you to regain your faith. Or you will lose everything that you hold dear."

"What? How? How do you know this?" Susan asked fiercely. "I don't know how you found out about Narnia but it-"

"I come from Narnia." Sarah said softly. "I am a Narnian. And I come with Aslan's dire warnings. Do not lose your faith."

Susan wanted to ask her more questions but with a final look of utter desperation in her direction, Sarah was gone muttering again and again her parting words.

Stunned, Susan stared after her, her lips open but the words she wanted to say were not forming properly and she was left there, gaping and holding a faded chess piece.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][

The carriage thudded over a depression in the muddy ground and it's occupants shrieked both at the unmerciful jerking and the lightening that flashed overhead.

"Girls, kindly keep your voices down." The matron snapped, her fingers clenching in her lacy black gloves. Her face was lined severely and with a final glare in their direction, she leaned back comfortably and dozed back into her disturbed slumber.

Lucy was not so lucky. She was crammed in the corner of the carriage and pinned against Vanessa Hathaway, the daughter of a Countess, who seemed to think that the very world had been made for her.

"Wretched school… Can't even arrange proper transport." She was muttering as her friend, from another prestigious family, giggled. Lucy stared away moodily, her long red hair hanging down the sides of her pale face.

She hated this. All of this. She wanted to be back home with her siblings and her mother. She wanted to be in a warm and safe place and instead here she was thudding around in a precariously creaky carriage, rolling down a muddy, uneven pathway to a boarding school located in far south of England: a school for young ladies, to train them in the art of femininity.

"I'm a _queen_." She thought to herself. "I don't need to be taught how to handle cutlery or how to walk in a skirt."

It was miserable. And it didn't get any better as Vanessa leaned over, a sneer on her lovely face, and whispered to her so that the matron could not hear.

"What's Aslan, Lilly?" She paused and added with a malicious smirk. "Your imaginary friend?"

"My name is _Lucy_." Lucy said quietly. "You think that after knowing me for five weeks you would actually know my name."

Vanessa's face turned red with surpressed rage. "Don't try to be smart with me. You don't know who I am. Tell her who I am." She snapped her fingers at the girl next to her who, looking alarm, recited in a quick voice.

"This is Lady Vanessa the third, daughter of Count Mart-"

"I don't need your ancestry." Lucy turned her face away again. "Ii don't need any of you."

"Just who do you think you are?" Vanessa hissed. In her five weeks at the boarding school, Lucy had heard teachers and students alike gush over Vanessa's beauty but just at the moment she looked like a swollen frog.

"I'm not interested." Lucy said in a detached tone and curled up into a fetal position against the corner. "Will you please let me sleep now? Unlike some, I actually prefer to appreciate the morning glory."

Vanessa turned her nose high, haughtily and settled back, her expression vicious as she spoke to her friends. No doubt she was insulting Lucy with every nasty word in her vocabulary.

Lucy sighed and pushed back her ringlets, staring out of the tiny window of the carriage side door. The terrain flowed past as they rolled forwards. The storm made everything blurry like a poorly done painting.

The branches of the trees were clawing out in a wild dance as if scratching the faces of imaginary monsters. In their midst Lucy saw the unmistakable glint of animal eyes. Lion's eyes.

Heart racing she sat up. Was it possible that Aslan was-? Or maybe these were just wild lions. After all they were in the middle of a forest.

"Mrs. Blake." She burst out without thinking. The matron woke up with a start and glared daggers at her. "I'm sorry for waking you up. But I thought I just saw a lion outside."

"A lion?" Mrs. Blake repeated, expression bemused as Vanessa let out a cackle. "You stupid girl, why would lions be out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"But I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong then didn't you?" The matron snapped angrily. Her anger was most probably as a result of her lack of sleep. "Do not disturb me again for such petty nonsense."

Disappointment washed over Lucy as she sat back staring again out of the window, hoping against hope to catch sight of the same pair of glittering eyes.

"Little Lucy," Vanessa crooned in her ear, pinching her arm. "Seeing things are we? Was it your imaginary-"

Her sentence cut short as the carriage rattled, gave a mighty shudder and swerving around began rolling madly.

Vanessa shrieked and was joined in by her friends. The matron, no longer awake, was muttering prayers the names of countless saints.

With a great moan, the carriage sank into the ground and collided with the ground. The matron swept up, fixed the girls with a withering glare and marched out to see the damage. Curious, Lucy followed her, her steps light.

It was raining worse than ever and as Lucy stepped outside there was a piercing flash of thunder that shook the very earth. Shading her eyes Lucy glanced up at the sky and her eyes were suddenly blinded with light. In an instant she was no longer where she was.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][]][][][][][][]

"I'm gonna beat you up for this!"

"Yeah, if you can even catch up to me" Edmund grinned and ducked as a fist shot at his face. The boy to whom the flabby fist belonged was currently glaring at Edmund with barely suppressed rage. Jumping up, Edmund began running down the long alleyway that led to their school: the boy roaring like a bull as he chased him, folds of fat dripping out of his blue blazer.

"Pound him to shreds!" He screamed to his gang of friends, who took off after Edmund without any hesitation.

Thundering down the lane, Edmund paused only to stick his tongue out at the bullies. "Hurry up!" He called at them, putting on his most annoying smirk.

What he was doing was suicide but who cared? He had no friend here and most of the teachers hated his quips. He would be overjoyed if he was expelled. At least he would be able to go home.

It was worth it to see Big Ben and his cronies huffing as they tried to catch up to him. _Overstuffed elephants,_ Edmund thought angrily, _Who do they think they are anyways?_

He was so fixed in his thoughts that as the lane ended to a dead end instead of spinning around and jumping away from the broken side wall, Edmund kept on plummeting forwards. By the time he realized that there was no way forward, it was impossible for him to stop.

Cursing himself for his lack of attention, Edmund tried to control his speed and ended up flailing down the alley, desperately trying to stop.

He was going to collide with the wall unless he stopped. Falling over, he rolled down, the steep gradient of the street causing him to accelerate.

"_I'm going to die_." He thought. "_Or at the very the very least end up in a coma_."

But instead of crashing _into_ the stone wall, he crashed _through_ it ending up an open field. When he finally thudded to a stop, his aching body blistered and bruised, he looked up.

_What in the name of Aslan?_

[][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][]][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][]]

Peter lunged out from behind the tree he had been using as cover and forced himself on top of the enemy soldier, narrowly avoiding the bullet that was shot at him. Pushing him into head-lock Peter forced the man to kneel as one of his comrades came out from his hiding spot and shot the struggling man dead.

"Why don't you use your gun, Peter?" He asked, holding up his own rifle. "There's a reason why we are given these, man."

Breathing heavily Peter could only nod and the man turned away without another word, shooting at another enemy who had appeared out of nowhere. He held up his rifle, staring at the intricate design. This.. this machine had the power to take lives.

In his heart he knew why he wasn't using this. It didn't feel right. He was used to sword-fighting, wrestling, even archery but not this. It felt frightening to aim from fifty miles away and hit the person with a deathly shot.

He preferred coming face to face.

"_Narnia spoiled you_." He thought ruefully to himself. "_Can't even handle a stupid rifle_."

From one corner he saw an enemy soldier barreling out, gun held up spraying out dozens of bullets before Peter could even aim his. Ducking away behind a huge boulder, Peter struggled to hold up his own weapon.

It was pointless. He hadn't even paid attention when the instructor was teaching them how to use these. How was he going to assemble the cartridge let alone get a proper aim?

"_Guess you're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way_." Peeking out from one side, he saw that the soldier was holding his gun ready for fire. If he came out, he would be killed in an instant. His best hope was distraction.

Edging out a stone from beneath the boulder, Peter threw it over the other side of the field all the while keeping an eye at the soldier.

It worked. In the two seconds that it took for the soldier to look back and forth between the pebble and the boulder, peetr was already at him, whacking his gun, using it as a sword of sorts. A rather _clumsy_ sword.

The man was not dead, just unconscious as he fell onto the ground like a limp doll. No doubt his commander would be fit to be tied when he heard that Peter had done this. It was un-soldierly, he would say, wagging his finger at Peter who would only nod and apologize.

What else could he say?

He had a second's warning before someone collided into him from the back propelling him to the ground in a painful thud. Peter struggled against the iron arms and felt chain mail scratching at him.

Wait, chain mail? Twisting around Peter got a better look at his assailant. It was an uncommonly short person, bearded and thickly built but otherwise strong. A _dwarf_. What was a dwarf doing in England fighting a World War?

Around him he heard the soft hiss of deadly arrows and the sound of blade on blade.

The dwarf pinning him down gave a sudden gasp and rolled away, a short dagger sticking out of his chest. The person who had struck him looked at Peter, grim pleasure in his face that dissolved quickly into stunned surprise.

"_Peter_?"

It was Caspian.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][]][][][][]][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Okay so this chapter was kind of monotonous but I wanted to give proper explanation of how each of them returned to Narnia. (Yes they returned). I wanted to give more detail but thought it might be extremely boring. Not much action. But the next chapter is much more exciting. It will be uploaded soon, sometime around the weekend. Thank you for your patience and eagerness. Comments and criticism welcomed!

L. Potter


	3. The Bond of Sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. C. S. Lewis does.

[][][][][][][][]][][][][][]][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][]][][][][][][][]][][][][][][]][]

"Sister." Jadis said coolly, her voice cold as ice as she stared at the woman standing across her. "It has been far too long."

"Not long enough, Jadis." The woman drew back her hood and her thickly spun locks gushed out over her shoulders. Her face was enchanting: it grasped the beholder in it's lovely claws, a beauty that was both great and terrible. "Tell me, how does dying feel."

"Not as painful as one might believe." She replied, a mocking smile touching her lips. "Fear not, sister, you are not bold enough to go into the clasp of death and come back."

"You were never dead, Jadis." The Green Lady, as she was known in Narnia, said and swishing her poison green skirts she sat down at the throne of thorns that crowned the room. While Jadis was queen of ice, she was the lady of poison. "Your form was never fully dispersed. That is how Vladimar brought you back."

The shock that Jadis must have felt did not show on her face. "Vladimar played no significant role in my revival."

"Oh but he did." Lilura smiled, her teeth as pointed as the barb of a cactus. "And I'm sure he regretted it. Where did you bury his remains?"

"You remember the place where we buried mother?" At Lilura's nod, she smirked and continued. "Vladimar always wanted to be buried there."

"Truly sister, you are evil. Mother would have been proud."

Jadis threw back her head and laughed. It was eerie sound because it had no innocence, no joy only malice and hatred and all the evils of the world. "He got what he deserved, the meddling fool. Thinking he can match me in my power! And you, dear sister, will get the same, if you do not comply with my wishes."

Lilura's smile vanished and a snarl replaced it, born of the years of enmity between them. "You threaten me, Jadis. Let us not forget that you are in my house."

Jadis stepped forward as her ethereal aura extended out, icy in its intensity. It touched the bare skin of Lilura's arms, making her want to shiver but she barely flinched. In return, she herself pushed her powers forth and the thorny vines that grew along her throne went on to Jadis' feet, pricking her smooth, pale feet with their sharpness. Like Lilura, Jadis did not react. Lilura felt the iciness around her increase a thousand-fold and suddenly her arms began jerking uncontrollably from the cold and she slumped to the floor.

The battle between them was over.

"Now," Jadis said, her face expressionless but the triumph clear in her voice as it rang around the room. "I am your queen, sister. Let us discuss your terms of service."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][]][][][][]][[]

Caspian led Peter through an underground tunnel into the castle of Telmar. It was completely dark, the only relief to the shadows was the flame flickering in Caspian's battle-scarred hands. It reflected off his chain mail, making it seem as if Caspian himself was on fire.

"What is going on? Who are you fighting against?" Peter asked in a low voice careful of the fact that in a tunnel like this their voice would echo greatly.

"Werewolves." Caspian said in a grim voice. "They are growing stronger. This is the fifth battle we have fought against them in this past month. Peter," he paused and turned around. "Peter something is wrong. Very, very wrong. I can feel it in the very air of Narnia."

"What do you mean?" Peter looked at him. "Of course there must be trouble for you called us back!"

"I never called you back." Caspian said in a tired voice. "You were called by Aslan.'

"But Aslan said that Sue and I would never come back." Peter stopped and his gaze turned to Caspian's. "Of course there must be danger. Why would Aslan go against his will and call us back?"

"He didn't call you back. At least not all of you." Caspian's voice was odd and he rushed a hand through his thick, dark locks. "Queen Susan… She did not come back."

"What? Why ever not?" His voice quiet, Peter glanced around them. "Where are Ed and Lu?"

"They are safe. My spies reported that they had been found in various corner of the battlefield. They are safe." Caspian repeated. "But one of my people has yet seen Queen Susan. I believe she has not been sent here."

He started walking again, his blade held up. "How did you come to be here, Peter?"

"I….I was fighting in a war back in our world. When all of a sudden I found myself here."

Caspian looked at him thoughtfully. "There must have been some grave trouble indeed for Aslan to call you back."

Peter heard a slightly criticizing note in Caspian's voice and decided to question it. "Caspian, You seem… angered by something."

There was silence and then Caspian whirled around. "Aslan has not come to us t all! He has not been seen since my coronation. Where is he? Narnia is in such trouble and he himself has not arrived yet!"

Peter stared at him and then said in a low, swift voice. "Caspian, Aslan doesn't come to us for every little trouble. He expects us to sort our own problems. And he has sent us to you. Where are we going anyways?'

"To the basement of the castle. It's the only place that is not at risk of being destroyed."

They walked in silence for the rest of the way. Peter's thoughts were still in a jumble. He did not want to tell Caspian but he knew, deep down, that something was indeed terribly wrong in Narnia. For a heart-stopping moment, he wondered whether Jadis had come back.

_No_. he thought to himself firmly. _Jadis is dead. Aslan killed her._

The tunnel sloped upwards towards the end and soon a concrete door came into view. Caspian tugged at the knick and twisted it in a series of complicated gestures before it opened and light spilled into Peter's eyes, who blinked rapidly.

"Peter!" There was an exclamation and Peter felt something solid collide with him. "Peter, we're back!"

"Lu, let him be." Edmund came forwards and Peter saw that his face was heavily bruised. Behind him, Peter saw Trufflehunter, the badger and a centaur standing at attendance. Both inclined their heads and bowed. Peter nodded towards them.

"What happened to you, Ed?" He asked as Caspian indicated for them to sit at a stone bench in the corner.

"Ask what didn't happen to me." Edmund said grumbling. "There had better be a good reason why Aslan made me roll down a thousand meters just to get me back to Narnia."

Peter rolled his eyes. "You know Aslan would not call us back, unless there was a serious emergency."

"Yeah…" Edmund frowned and looked around. "Where's Sue? Why isn't she huddled around my bruised face scolding me for being so irresponsible?"

Peter and Caspian exchanged a glance and Caspian spoke up. "I do not think that Queen Susan has been sent back for there was no trace of her."

"But that's impossible!" Lucy piped up, sounding outraged. "Why wouldn't she be sent back along with us? She's our sister and a queen of Narnia!"

"Aslan would have his reason for not sending her back." Caspian said and curled his long legs up.

"Then Aslan must also have a reason for sending us back." Edmund said and turned to Caspian. "What's going on? What had happened in Narnia?"

Caspian let out a gush of breath. "I do not know what has happened that has prompted Aslan to call you back." He admitted. "But a number of startling events have occurred over the past month or so that are pointing to an extreme calamity."

He stood up and began walking around the basement. "For a year after you left, Narnia was at peace. There was no evil, no murder, no robbery, no battles, nothing. Then, about three months ago, a group of hags in the Northern Mountains started casting enchantments over people who went there. They made an army of enchanted people and attacked villages in the area. I sent some of my finest soldiers to kill them but before they could attack them, the hags dispersed and fled into the mountains. We searched long and wide but there was no trace of them anywhere. We, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, and-"

"D.L.F.?" Lucy asked excitedly. "Is he here? Is he alright?"

"D-L-F?" Caspian repeated looking confused.

"Dear little friend." Edmund grinned and glanced at Peter. "It's what we called Trumpkin."

"What a…uh… _curious_ name." Caspian said falteringly. "Well, as I was saying. My council and I agreed that this was a trivial matter. Then, perhaps two weeks after the attack by the hags, a coven of werewolves tore down an entire village not far from here. On the same night a gang of Minotaurs attacked our fortress. By now all of us were worried. These… these events are too sudden and alarming. Just one month previously all the creatures of evil were weak and barely bold enough to launch an open offensive against us. Why now? What has happened to give them this courage?"

"Jadis." Edmund said suddenly and with certain conviction. "It's Jadis for sure. She's returned to power somehow."

Even though Edmund's voice was cool, almost detached, everyone could see how strained he was broaching this subject.

"No one else can rally these creatures except her for they bow to her alone." He continued and looked around at the others.

"But Aslan killed her." Lucy said skeptically. "How can she return to power?"

"Aslan never killed her completely." All eyes trained on Peter, he explained. "If she was completely killedshe would not have been able to come back in spiritual form. Remember when in Aslan's How, she appeared in almost flesh form? She's not dead. Not completely anyway."

"Not completely dead?" Edmund repeated. "What is that supposed to mean. You can either be alive or be dead not somewhere in between."

"We, in Telmar," Caspian interrupted as Peter opened his mouth to retort. "We believe that there is place between life and death that is separated from us by a mere veil. Perhaps Jadis was kept there. And now, one of her followers has returned her to flesh form."

"We don't even know for certain if Jadis has come back to power!" Lucy exclaimed. "It could be others who are leading them. Vladimar for example."

The color in Peter's face drained slightly and he turned away, his eyes blazing. There was a moment of silence and then Peter said, "You know, Lu could be right."

"Okay." Edmund said holding up his fingers. "So there is perhaps a maniacal warlord and an equally crazy sorceress on the loose both of whom bear a humongous grudge against us and are probably thirsting for our blood. Any ideas where to hide?'

"We aren't going to hide." Trufflehunter objected and his squeaky voice startled all the company. "Please forgive me for my impudence, Majesties but it would not be courageous, I believe to hide around."

"I was being sarcastic, Trufflehunter." Edmund complained and Lucy giggled slightly. "Okay so we've got to kill both of them. Let's start now. This campaign shouldn't take more than a day because great philosopher's say: Crazy magicians stay together. So they will be easy to target."

"Crazy magicians.." Caspian frowned. "I have never heard of this saying."

"I was being sarcastic again!" Edmund said, exasperated. "Does no one have the ability to understand and appreciate my genius in the field of sarcasm?"

"No one at all." Peter said grinning. "And be serious, Ed. It's a very important matter. If this is true then, Narnia is in great danger."

[][][][][][][][]][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][]][][][][][][][][]][][

"You want to attack Telmar?" Lilura's voice was incredulous. "You are not serious sister."

"I assure you that I am perfectly serious." Jadis' expression was blank and her voice as cold as ever. "Do not joke, sister. This is very serious discussion and has no room for lousy humor."

"Lousy humor?" Lilura repeated looking appalled. "Really?"

Jadis turned an icy glare on her face. "I am your queen and you will answer me respectfully."

"Very well, my _queen_." Lilura bowed mockingly and rose up. " Tell me, sister, why do you want me as an ally? I assure you that I will not go against my natural love for you to harm your conquest."

"Natural love?" Jadis laughed and Lilura visibly flinched at it's sheer intensity. "You do not love me. When has love ever existed in our family? No, you fear me and I intimidate you. I am more powerful. And as to your question, I think if I want to defeat Aslan and his mongrels, I need to have suitable support."

"Oh and ," Lilura arched her glistening eyebrows. "Am I that support?"

"Indeed. You are not my equal, sister," Jadis' voice had no emotion. "You are my inferior. But I admire your resilience. And let it not be forgotten that you too wish to capture Narnia."

"You are correct there." Lilura inclined her head. "But what will Ii get from this? I certainly don't want to end up like my dear younger brother, with a dagger protruding from my back an my ashes scattered over the land."

"You won't." Jadis swished her white skirt and glided to the heavy window sill on the Green lady's palace. "We will rule Narnia together."

Lilura contemplated silently and finally she rose up and said in a musical voice. "Very well but you must swear an oath with me. An oath of unbreakable promise and secrecy that I will rule alongside you."

"Likewise you will serve me loyally." Jadis hissed out. At Lilura's nod, she inclined for her to put her hand forward.

Graceful fingers, slender and pale interlinked as Jadis began chanting incantations under her breath. The wind around the two figures molded itself and whistled. It was as if the words of the spell were causing a disturbance in the very nature. When it was over both of them looked at each other.

Lilura smiled and said: "Come sister. Let us attack Telmar and reclaim what is ours by right."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Okay so a few details. Lilura is basically Jadis' and Vladimar's sister. She is the Green Lady from the Silver Chair and she and Jadis are now under alliance. On that note, let me thank all my reviewers for their comments. Thank you very much!

L. Potter


	4. The First Strike

**Disclaimer:** The original disclaimer applies. I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. C. S Lewis does. But all original characters are mine to claim.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

"Caspian, we want to help!" Edmund exclaimed hotly. "You can't order us to stay here!"

"Ed's right." Peter stated, already pulling a spare sword off the rack of weapons and throwing another one to Edmund. "We're the best warriors you have!"

"I know." Caspian said weakly but seeing his faltering resolve Edmund pounced on him.

"You can't lock us up, you know. We know how to get out."

"You do?" Caspian's eyebrows rose up.

Edmund flushed. "Well…ah….. the last time we were here was a very…. _Informative_ visit you know."

There was silence and then Caspian said incredulously. "You were exploring the castle while Miraz's men attacked us?"

"Well it came in handy." Edmund said defensively as Peter rolled his eyes. "But that's not the point. The point is-"

"The POINT IS THAT YOU CANNOT LOCK ME HERE LIKE THIS, EDMUND PEVENSIE!"

It was Lucy, pounding at the door to one of the tunnels. She was screaming at the top of her voice, in a tone that would have done Susan proud.

"AND YOU, PETER PEVENSIE-"

"Lu, this for your own good!" Peter called. There was a shriek of rage and frustration from inside and Lucy yelled.

"I'M AS COMPETENT AS ANY OF YOU!"

"We know!" Peter said in a maddeningly gentle voice that made Edmund want to hit him. "You're too young!"

"I'M TWO YEARS OLDER THAN THE TIME I FOUGHT IN THE SECOND BATTLE OF BERUNA!"

Peter shook his head in exasperation. "We can't reason with her so I suggest we-"

"Move before Lucy the Bull smashes the door in her rage?" Edmund suggested and there was an outbreak of renewed yelling from behind the door. "Take care of her, Trufflehunter. Beware her girly charms."

The badger looked slightly put out but bowed obediently. Caspian muttered something under his breath and gestured for the brothers to follow him.

As they plunged into another tunnel, one of the centaurs standing at duty galloped up to Caspian. "My lord," He said in a grave voice. "My lord, there is a great problem."

"What is it?" Caspian asked immediately. "What's the problem?"

"There's been a surprise attack on us, my lord. From behind. Not just the Minotaur but werewolves and hags and other evil creatures as well."

Caspian paled. "This is as we dreaded. An alliance between darkness."

Peter grasped his shoulder. "Come on Caspian!" He said urgently. "The Narnians need us. We have to hurry to help them."

"Yes…. Yes." Caspian muttered and they began racing down the tunnel, their footsteps echoing in the hollow space. Peter felt his heart race at an accelerated rate.

If Aslan had sent them, then surely the problem must be grave indeed. He glanced at Edmund and saw his stricken expression. He felt sure that Edmund believed that the White Witch had returned and his younger brother was terrified.

"Through here!" Caspian gasped out breath and as they neared the tunnel gate, he slowed down. Frantically he began pulling at the handle, pushing the door with his might. Peter and Edmund edged beside him, trying to help him.

With another forceful heave the door opened and they plunged out.

Outside it was absolute chaos. The Narnians were scattering and cowering and as Peter shaded his eyes against the glare of the sun, he saw his worst fear come alive.

It was Jadis.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][]

"Susan Pevensie." Intoned the matron standing in the doorway, her crisp pink uniform freshly starched. "The Headmistress is waiting for you."

The teacher looked up, worriedly and nodded to Susan who walked out, hands clenched and back straight, wondering what on earth had she done.

She asked the matron this but she just scowled and said, frowning. "Do not ask questions, Miss. Pevensie. Do as you are told."

Susan lapsed into silence and obediently followed her hale woman to the Headmistress' office. The matron led her in and firmly shut the door behind her.

A fire burned in the hearth and beside it, scribbling away on a piece of parchment, sat Miss. Black, the owner of London School for Young Ladies. At the sound of the door closing, she looked up and her hazel eyes rested on Susan.

"Miss Pevensie, please sit." She beckoned her forward. "You may leave matron and thank you."

Susan did not look around as the door shut with a sharp click. Miss. Black sighed and shuffled her papers so that some of the mess was cleared.

"You must be wondering why you have been called here." She smiled wanly. "I have a letter from your mother that says you are to come home immediately."

Susan felt ice-cold and clutched the rim of the desk so that her knuckles turned pale. "But why?" She asked. "What has happened?"

"Your mother did not explain. She did however mention that it was something to do with your siblings. Perhaps some family problem?"

But there was a terrible feeling within her. What had happened? _Maybe they have gone to Narnia._ She thought, her heart leaping but then it sank as a horrible truth set in. _But why didn't I go, then?_

"Miss. Pevensie? Are you quite well?" Miss. Black reached out to shake her. "I have arranged for your transport. Your belongings have been packed. The matron will accompany you to the gate. You may go now."

Numbly, Susan stood up still immersed in her thoughts. Her long ponytail swished behind her. _It can't be. _She argued with herself. _Aslan would have called me. Why wouldn't he? _

Half an hour later, her clothes were packed and she was on her way home. As the vehicle thudded along the gravel and the driver cursed aimlessly, Susan peeked out.

The trees which had been previously covered with autumnal leaves were now bare. Their branches rose up in the wind like skeletons waving goodbye to her.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][]][][][][

There was absolute chaos everywhere. From the eastern side of Telmar; a host of creatures were flooding in. Malicious faces, horribly disfigured, howling in unity and the darkness surged up through the city.

Peter leapt into the panicking soldiers, losing sight of both Edmund and Caspian. His sword was drawn, the blade Rhindon glinting as it wove around: it had been too long, too long since he had held this blade, felt it's ancient power running through him.

Many of the people had realized that they were under siege. As Peter raced through the city, he saw many of them screaming for their loved ones as they shut themselves up in their houses. Women wailed, flapping their skirts, screaming for their children to behave, tugging them into the house. The Narnian soldiers had scattered. Peter had forgotten that Old Narnians were practically non-existent by now. Most of the soldiers were humans, descendants of the early settlers of Telmar.

Jadis' forces rushed up to meet them, lowering their horns, shaking their fists. It seemed as if Jadis had raised all of darkness to help her and Peter saw with a sinking feeling as he looked into the fray, that they were hopelessly outnumbered.

Slashing out with fierce precision, he jumped through the soldiers scattering in different directions: some repelling blows, others falling as they were mortally hit. Peter shook his blond locks out of his eyes and glanced around. It seemed as if more and more of Jadis' soldiers kept coming. No matter how many he killed, how many he injured, they just kept coming in endless repetition.

He dodged a fist shooting out like an awl, straight for his head. He lunged and in one swift motion, the Minotaur fell dead to his feet. Peter turned around and began fighting his way through, looking around desperately for Caspian. He spotted a familiar raven-haired figure in a slight skirmish around the keep of the castle.

"Ed!" He yelled, willing his brother to hear him. "Ed!"

Edmund glanced around and his coffee colored eyes met Peter's. In an instant he was beside him, his own blade splattered with blood.

"Retreat." Peter gasped. "We should retreat. We cannot hold our fort. We must take our people and flee."

Edmund stared at him as if he had lost his wits. Peter grabbed him and shook him hard.

"I heard you!" Edmund yelled. "It's just that-"

He never got to heard what Edmund said because a violent blow hammered on his face. Peter gasped in his breath, his heart pounding. He could feel the blood trickling down his cheek even as he swerved to meet the second blow.

"Don't argue!" He very nearly screamed at his brother. "Go to Caspian!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Edmund, wincing, rushing away. Peter hoped against hope that for once his younger brother would obey his orders.

With one massive swipe he cut deep into the armor of the enemy, his face throbbing. He could feel his cheek swelling up making his eyes puffy.

"Peter!" Caspian fought his way through. "What in Aslan's name happened to your face?!"

"Long story." Peter muttered, hoisting his sword and cleanly piercing another enemy's chest. "Ed told you?"

"Yes." Caspian shook his long crow-black locks out of his face, his expression slightly dubious. "Peter, I know we are outnumbered badly, but where will we retreat?"

Peter side-stepped a blow and called out. "To the trees." He inclined his head towards the forest. "Jadis won't dare enter into the forest. They are Aslan's domain."

"Aslan hasn't been much help to us lately." Caspian said, so quietly that Peter was sure he that he wasn't meant to hear it.

"They're the best hope we have." Peter insisted. "We have to regroup and plan strategies. Order a retreat."

When Caspian still looked doubtful, Peter grasped his arm and exerted pressure. "Do you remember the first battle we fought at Telmar."

Caspian stared. Of course he did. It had been a disaster.

Peter swallowed as if admitting something he didn't want to. "I didn't want to retreat. In the end we had to. And with most of my men slaughtered. I learned a very valuable lesson. Jadis will be upon us soon. If we don't retreat now, we will all perish. Who will stop Jadis then? Caspian!"

Caspian shook his head, his eyes overcast like the sky above. But he no longer looked dubious. Peter knew that his confession had effected Caspian and perhaps changed his mind.

"I'll do it. My men are trained to retreat properly. It's the women and children I'm worried about."

"You said that most of them are in the castle. Send Edmund to Lucy and order her to evacuate them from underground."

Caspian steeled himself and drew in a massive breath. Peter watched as he plunged into the group of soldiers, still locked in combat. Within seconds a deep horn blew over the castle grounds.

Peter smashed his fist against his opponent's face, feeling immense satisfaction when he howled and dropped to his knees. He shouted to those beside him, still stunned at the sound of the horn.

"What are you waiting for?" He bellowed, racing around the courtyard. "RETREAT!"

There was a surge of movement as the defenders of Telmar backed away. Peter felt a dull ache inside him as he remembered his siblings, underground. Would they get away safely?

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and renewed his shouting. Some of the men were still locked in a fight. As Peter scanned the area, he felt his heart stop beating. Over the crest of the town, he saw another squadron of Minotaurs. And in their midst stood Jadis, steadily making her way up the hill, her pace leisurely. With a sick feeling, Peter saw the pleasure in her face as she speared the soldiers lying helplessly on the ground. He raised his sword and made to move forwards when an arm grabbed him from behind.

"No, my lord!" It was an old man, bearded and wizened from age. Despite his haleness, he possessed a grip of steel. He maneuvered Peter's face down so that it was inches from his and gasped out. "You must go! You must! You must lead us! There is nothing but death here! You-"

A great gasp came from his mouth and suddenly, to his horror, blood started seeping from his mouth. The man looked at his chest as if he couldn't believe that the ax had been imbedded in it. Then he crumbled. Peter caught him as he fell and gently laid him to the corner where he would not be trampled upon.

Muttering an oath, he swung around and ruthlessly bore down on the man's murderer.

"Peter!" He heard Caspian call and he saw his friend nearly in the midst of the trees. There was a frantic plea. He looked behind him and saw that Jadis had not yet made her way up. There was still so many men with them. So many.

They would be killed. Despite himself, he hesitated. But Caspian's desperate call came again. He saw many of the Telmarines and Narnians fleeing, clutching bundles of infants or food.

With regret all over his face, he rushed towards the forest, trying to kill any enemy he met. At the very edge he turned back. The gray sky cast a faint murky glisten over everything. The courtyard was filled with the dead and dying. Peter drew in a swift breath and turned around, plunging into darkness.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][]

Once they were a sufficient distance away from the castle, Caspian ordered a rest. It was already nightfall and the glow from the fires held by some of the men was the only source of light. Wearily Peter cast the fire down and crossing his aching ankles sat down on the mossy floor.

The food that had been brought had already been distributed amongst the women and the children. Now there was scarcely any left. The group that they had with them was a small one, barely one-seventh of the population. But it was a large one none-the-less.

_What are we going to do now?_ Peter thought. _Where will we go?_

Edmund sat down beside him, curling up like a cat. The fire light reflected in his eyes.

"What do we do now, Peter?" He asked, his question eerily similar to one Peter was thinking.

"We have to find cover. A good one. To plot our next move."

As Peter said this, Caspian appeared holding a few bread pieces. Wordlessly he distributed them. Peter thought that Caspian was more weary than both him and Edmund. There was a fatigue around him that had nothing to do with the recent battle.

"I was wondering if we should go to Aslan's How."

"It was destroyed. And even if we go there, what will prevent Jadis from coming after us?" Edmund countered.

"Cair Paravel." Peter said suddenly.

Caspian stared at him in astonishment and Edmund choked over his bread.

"What?" They said in unison. The tone they used suggested that what they actually wanted to say was: _Are you mental?_

"Why not?" Peter argued, sitting up properly. "We have to replenish our reserves. We have no weapons, no medicines, no food. Cair Paravel has these stocks. We saw them ourselves."

He saw Edmund nod slowly. Caspian sighed and closed his eyes.

"I don't know what we'll do." He said glumly. "Men, women and children. If it were a smaller group, we could fend for ourselves but not for so many. Cair Paravel is three days from here isn't it?"

Peter nodded, doing a mental calculation. As Caspian went to alert his commanders, Edmund stayed.

"Lu's still mad at us for locking her away."

Despite himself Peter nearly grinned. "I know. She nearly strangled me back there."

Edmund shot him an impish smile and suddenly grew serious, his dark eyes very solemn. "Peter," He whispered. "Why do you really want to go to Cair Paravel?"

Peter eyes him warily. His brother was no fool, he was extremely clever and not to mention, he knew him well.

Finally he settled on the safest answer.

"I told you, we can get supplies from there. We did the last time."

Edmund shook his head but remained mute, biting his lip thoughtfully. As the men rose to collect firewood and set up camp for the night, Peter thought silently what he hadn't said aloud.

_Because I want to see my wife's grave at least once._

[][][][][][][][[]][][][][][][[]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

The next update will be by the end of the next week, hopefully provided that all goes well… Thank you again for your patience (I know I'm not very regular on the updates) and thank you for your comments that make my day! Keep them coming.

So I end the chapter on the same note as always : Review please!

L. Potter


	5. The Fall in the Night

**Author's Note:** Here's the new chapter. A few messages to my reviewers, regarding their queries:

**LuvNarnia**: My very first reviewer! Hm….. Actually I was giving Peter, Caspian, Ed and Lu more time right now since we have to build a background for this story. I mean, yes, Jadis has returned but how are the Pevensies and their friends going to combat her now? But don't worry, Lionel (it's **Lionel**, not Leon) will be introduced eventually. And since you are one of my most eager reader/reviewer, a huge thank you to you…

**MCH: **I can't give all my secrets away. Many things are going to happen next, just keep reading and thank you for the compliments. They really mean a lot to me.

**Alice-Ann Wonderland**: I'm slightly biased since I too don't like Susan, especially after 'The Last Battle' but I always felt sorry for her. Plus her story is spectacular. C. S. Lewis leaves a lot open to the reader like whether Sue will come back to Narnia. I love Ed, he is THE best! Your reviews are absolutely amazing! It is very nice to discuss Narnia with other fans.

**1234: **I'm really sorry but this is my exam year so life is completely hectic. But I'll try to update faster from now on.

**Guest: **I have two 'guest' reviewers so I'm going to answer you both under this. I'm glad to know that you guys really want Isabela to come back (It's **Isabela** with an 'a' at the end, not Isabel). The story is still under development, you never know. But since Isabela died in the last story, it would take a LOT of imagination to bring her back.

**littleweb: **Hopefully updates will be faster now. Thank you for your eagerness.

**anniecarrots1: **Thanks a lot! I'm glad you love the story.

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967:** Firstly I love your pen name. And secondly, thanks for the review!

**Candy31**: Well Peter did come back so he knows that Isabela is dead but he doesn't know about his son, since that was 400 years ago and not to mention, only a handful of people knew about it, many of whom have died by now. No one was there to tell him. And I'm flattered that you gave this story such a high rating.

Additionally, a humongous thank you to all those who favourited this story and added it on alerts. **Sherlocked9412**, **ClapClapSing**, **mkaylakay94**, ** .2013cv**, **Alice Ann-Wonderland**, **Rain on my Windows**, **BS1995**, **MCH**,** LivforMusic**, **Marianne 16**, **newgirl5**, ** .Nicoleta**, **imightbeinlove**, **NarnianLady14, clarinetgirl628**, **Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967** and **MythicalGirl17.** If I have missed anyone, I am extremely sorry. Thank you all!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. C. S. Lewis does.

[][][][][][][][][]][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][

"That was the last of the bread." Caspian said, straightening up and flicking his crow-black hair out of his face. The words were murmured silently to Peter and Edmund so that the child who was hungrily gnawing on the 'last' bread piece would not hear.

"I have a few more." Edmund offered. Peter stared at him, eyebrows raised. He added defensively. "Come on. I'm not _that_ big a glutton. I know well about the spirit of sacrifice."

Peter clapped him on the shoulder. "Good to know that you are becoming selfless, Ed."

Edmund made a face at him. "But that won't be enough to last for more than a day. And that's only if we're feeding the children and a handful of the women."

Peter shook his head and Caspian looked on in dismay, biting his lip. "What are we going to do now?" He muttered wearily.

"Why not organize a hunting party?" Peter suggested, leaning back against one of the trees. "There are bound to be some wild animals in the wood. Not all of them are Talking."

He glanced around him. This was the third day of their retreat. They had made it across the deep gorge over to the other side and were now resting. The pale rays of the dawning sun cast slight light over them, just enough to see their surroundings and appraise them better. Some of their men had died, from wounds that were bleeding too badly to staunch. Lucy's healing cordial was with her but some of the men were too far gone to be healed. It was useless to do so. And though all of them regretted it, it was impossible to heal every man.

Instead the power of the cordial had been used for those who were less in danger of dying, who would be able to wield a sword in a day or so. Despite this they had a company of nearly four hundred people to feed. And that was no easy task even though many of the people had enough foresight to bring food.

"I suppose." Caspian said doubtfully and then sighed. "I have some daggers and bows. Care to use them?"

Peter scrutinized the weapons offered and in the end selected a dagger. If only Susan were here, she could shoot the dust off a squirrel's fur in nearly a seventy mile radius. Not for the first time, he wondered where his sister was, if she was in Narnia at all.

_I doubt it. _He thought, remembering Susan's haughty statements about the non-existence of Narnia_. Aslan wanted her to believe and she's done anything except that…_

All Peter hoped was that Susan was safe, where ever she was. If she had been left behind at the Telmar castle, then….

Snap out of it. He ordered himself. You're a king. The welfare of these people rests on you now.

But as soon as he diverted his worries from Susan, they turned to Aslan. He remembered with perfect clarity how Aslan had told him and Susan that they would never again come back.

He remembered the sheer agony, the desperate anger when he realized that he would never again set foot in the land of his heart, of his kingdom, of his people. But more than that, Narnia was a reminder of his wife.

Isabela.

The mere name sent ripples of pain through him. The last time he had come back, Aslan had not mentioned her at all. Indeed, he had been to Cair Paravel's remains but he hadn't known that Isabela lay in the very grounds of the castle. It was only at the end of his journey in Narnia, that Aslan had told him. It had been nothing but a blow to his face. Dead. Dead. No, not dead, but _killed_. By Vladimar.

Unconsciously, Peter's hand closed around the hilt of his sword. Nothing would quench his fury but driving his blade through Vladimar's heart. He was frightened of the strong emotion, never had he felt a hatred so strong for anyone except Jadis.

But he had hidden it, hiding it beneath layers of indifference, pretending that Isabela had been but a dream that had turned into a nightmare. He knew full well how reproachful his siblings were. Edmund had never actually said anything but once he had heard him and Lucy whispering furiously amongst themselves.

Now, back in Narnia, in the land where his and Isabela's story had begun, he could not ignore it.

Could not ignore his memories. Could not ignore the guilt that coursed through him, the fury that made his hands shake, the remorse and sorrow that tore him apart. If only he had been there, if only he had been there to watch her back. Narnia was his to protect, not Isabela's.

Yet she had paid for it with her life. He had never even apologized to her.

_I never saw her laugh after… _ He pushed it away. He could not think of it. It was unbearable. After all the accusations and cruel words, he had flung at her.

"Peter?" Caspian's voice jerked him back to the present. "Peter, I-"

Caspian froze when he saw Peter's expression, the whiteness of his eyes and nearly took a step back. His voice faltered slightly. "I- Lucy, she came up with an idea. She wants you to discuss it with her."

Peter took a deep breath and said in a voice of forced calm. "I'm coming."

"I-" Caspian hesitated and then, biting his lip, he gave a curt nod and went back.

[][][[]][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][]][][][][][]][][][]][][][][][]

Lilura winced as the soldier crumpled to the floor, his uniform marking him from Telmar bloodied with the dagger that Jadis had thrust into his chest.

He staggered, gave a gasping breath and then plunged headfirst to the floor, where he lay still. Jadis gave a slight scream of fury and turned to her cowering right-hand minion: a small, maniacal dwarf called Grimsworth.

"What are you doing standing there, dwarf?" She asked, her voice cold. "I ordered you to fetch me some useful informants who would be willing to give us information. You fool! Go, go now!"

Grimsworth nearly ran from the room, his legs could not carry him fast enough. Jadis stared at the dead soldier and her eyes, so pale and unnerving, bore into his wasted face.

"You say they escaped?" Lilura kept her voice carefully neutral but she could not help a small smirk appearing on her face. It was lovely and could have been called beautiful, but the malice and evil present in her poison green eyes stripped all of the stunning features away leaving only an outward beauty.

"I would have thought that even you could have grasped the fact with your simple mind."

Lilura only smiled. "Careful sister. You need allies to win. Otherwise it just mind end like last time…." She trailed away, her eyes taking in the detail around her.

Her own palace was underground and it was warm and inviting but those who went there were trapped there forever. The Telmar castle had been built some half a century ago by one of the pirate settlers from the human world.

"You need to be careful too sister." Jadis replied icily. "For though you have your people and are powerful, you cannot defeat me. Do not threaten me again."

If it was anyone else, Lilura would not have believed them but this was Jadis. Sometimes she privately wondered if all of Lilith's, who had been their ancestor, extreme power had gone to her sister who was deadly even without her notorious wand that could turn the living to stone.

"The comforting fact is," Jadis swished her long white gown and settled on the throne in the room. "That foul beast, Aslan, has not come. If he does not hamper my plans, we will succeed."

"But the soldier told us that the Kings and Queens of Old have returned. Surely this was Aslan's doing."

"They are weaklings!" Hatred blazed in Jadis' face. "They survive on Aslan's name alone. And besides, they have been lost in the wilderness of the forest. They will not make it out alive several hundred hungry women and their brats and many wounded. And even if they do, where will they hide? They cannot run from me forever."

"But sister," Lilura studied an ornate tapestry hanging on one side. It was a royal purple and embroidered with the castle of Cair Paravel, where the four thrones were present. "Why did you not follow them?"

"Ice does not favor the forest."

"You mean that the forest is a symbol of the accursed Aslan." Lilura pointed out. Jadis did not answer but her yellow eyes stared into hers. Finally Lilura looked away. "I will follow them, if it is agreeable with you, sister."

Jadis' knuckles on the arm of the throne tightened and she said: "They have a lead on us of three days."

"It matters not." She said and looking up, she glided to the high doors of the hall. "I will find them, tear them out from the forest. Like you said, they cannot hide forever. Do you have any inkling where they would go?"

"My forces have been sent to Aslan's How and other parts of Telmar. But they may not go there at all."

"Oh?" Lilura arched an eyebrow. "And where would they go? Ah… I see."

Jadis' face remained blank but she was staring at the tapestry, her fathomless eyes taking in every stitch.

"But you cannot be so sure." Lilura added, slightly dubious. Surely the kings and queens would know how obvious it would be that they would return there.

"No." Jadis agreed. "But it would not be wise to leave this place unguarded, not at all wise."

"I'll go there personally." Lilura bowed mockingly. She knew it would not aggravate her sister. She also knew that Jadis would kill her as soon as her worth finished. But right now, she was important. Too essential to Jadis.

As she glided away, her green dress trailing behind her, she heard Jadis murmur to herself.

"I will tear this castle stone by stone. I will burn it down. Aslan will not win this time."

[][][[]][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][]][][][][][]][][][]][][][][][]

"Go forward and duck through the arch over there." Peter whispered, glancing over the sheaf of notes in his hand, a roughly drawn map and an old battered watch that he had brought from England. He pointed over to the arch in question.

The man, a young noble of several important estates according to Caspian, nodded, his face bright with concentration. Behind him were two centaurs, bows as ready, as silent as shadows that were falling over courtyard of Cair Paravel. Along with them, shuffling quietly in the mossy ground, were four others: two men, a Talking Bear and a faun.

Peter sighed mentally. They only had a couple of hours to draw up a rough plan and carry out the operation. It was important not to be spotted so it was during night that they were entering their castle.

Across the courtyard, on the other end, Edmund held up his torch, that Caspian had so tenderly cared for, and switched it on. The light blinked twice and Peter, heart hammering madly, held up two fingers and pointed them at the arch and jumped out, landing as lightly as a cat.

The young noble went second, his sword drawn out, his step light and lithe. The centaurs came up at the rear of the group, bows at the ready, their raven eyes sharp. Peter flung himself against the wall of the castle, eyes roaming around the courtyard.

As they had only one torch, that went to Edmund's group, Peter had to make a signal using the old fashioned way, lighting a lantern and flinging it around.

"Make sure you extinguish that." He murmured to the other man, whose face was glittering with sweat. He nodded tersely. Peter looked around one last time and ducked into the arch, holding his own lantern aloft.

The light from the lantern threw the walls in sharp relief. Peter saw that they were the same as from their last visit, only more chipped and broken. One of them was soggy, as if water had filtered through it. He climbed down the stairs slowly. Behind him he heard a loud crash and swearing he turned around.

"What are you doing?" He demanded in a furious whisper. The faun scurried up, yelping as his foot pierced through a stray trinket on the floor. "There is a reason why this mission is _secret."_

"Apoloies, my king." He murmured and Peter's irritation faded.

"Don't be. Just follow quietly." He turned back and made his way, quicker now, more alert since he feared that the crashing and banging had awoken every monster in a 10-mile radius. "Through here."

He set the lantern down and crouching on his knees, pulled at the handle in the floor. It was a trapdoor, built in the time of Queen Swanwhite, a place where he and his siblings had often hidden in during their long reign. It was stocked with food, put there by order of Aslan when he had last come to them. When Peter had asked him about it, he had merely growled saying that they would have need for it in future.

_Did you foresee all of this? This war, this terror, this fear, this pain?_ He wondered. The handle was rusted badly and grunting the nobles came to assist him, putting in their efforts.

Peter was panting by the time it had opened and as he bent low into it, jumping into the passageway, he saw that his hopes were rewarded. The food was perfectly fine, though it had been years since it had been put here. Perhaps Aslan had placed an enchantment on it.

"Gather all that you can." He instructed and himself began loading his a pouch like sack with the loaves of bread. To his dismay, he realized that there was no water. Well, they would have to rely on the wild for that. In another part of the castle, Edmund and his group of men and Narnian animals were picking up weaponry. Armors made by the race of dwarfs, swords forged in fire, arrows that shot with deadly accuracy.

Caspian and his squadron, prominently made of Telmarines, were in the edges of the ground, skimming the boundaries, looking for signs of enemies. Despite the desperation of the people, Peter feared that the witch would find them. It would be too much to expect that she would not search here for them.

But desperate they were. And forced to come. They would all die otherwise.

"Pick only the most necessary article." Peter added sharply as he saw one of the Telmarine men examine a dusty bottle of wine longingly. "We cannot linger. Hurry!"

They obeyed though unwillingly. Peter knew that they Narnians he could count on to his last breath and that they were utterly loyal to him. But the Telmarines were another matter altogether. They had not forgotten how Peter and his army had attacked them nor had they forgotten the untrue tales passed down from generations that likened Aslan to a monster and Peter to a soldier of the devil.

He was worried about it. Jadis could easily lure them into her trap. As easily as she had led Edmund. With sweet promises of revenge and vengeance, of power and glory.

"My lord, the centaurs report a light flashing outside." A faun peeked out from the trap door.

Peter paused, feeling uneasy. Swinging the sack to one of the nobles, he swung up through the trap door and rushed up the stairs, his heart beating rapidly. He pulled out his blade with a satisfactory hiss.

Outside the night was dark and still, as if there was no disturbance, and Peter glanced at the centaurs at the door. Their faces were grim but serious. One of them trotted forward and pointed to the thicket of trees.

"It came from there, sire."

Peter scanned the grounds but saw nothing. "Are you sure? The torch was with Edmund and he's in the rear of the castle now."

"Perhaps he gave it to someone else to use in case of danger."

"Perhaps." Peter agreed, not pointing out that Edmund would throttle the person who dared to use his beloved torch. "I'll stand guard here. One of you should go and hoist the sacks up. We have enough. We have to get out of here before we are spotted."

One of them, the gray-haired one, went and Peter took his place, his sword still held aloft though he was careful that it was hidden, not glinting in the sparse light.

He glanced up as a blink of light came from the forest again. Without a doubt it was there. It went on and off, on and off, at least seven times before it extinguished in the shadows.

"I'll go check. If it was any emergency, they would have been more urgent. It may be a message." Peter stated and moved forwards but the centaur pulled him back. His cheekbones were high and his eyes a clear crystal blue.

"Sire, no. I beg your pardon for refusing your orders but I will go in your stead. You stay here with your men."

With great reluctance Peter did, recognizing the firmness in the centaur's tone. Never the less, he was cautious, following the centaur's fluid motion and observing the surroundings.

The centaur was holding the bow aloft as he knelt beside the forest, his sharp eyes assessing the trees. Within seconds he had melted into the forest. Peter began feeling the first tendrils of apprehension and with it some fear.

It seemed hours but Peter finally caught sight of the centaur trotting back, his expression puzzled slightly. He stared around the forest carefully and then at Peter, his mouth forming words that Peter could not comprehend let alone understand from such a distance.

He made to move forwards but the centaur reined him back with a hand held up. His steps very light, his eyes very sharp, he made his way back to Peter who glanced back at the staircase. His men were hoisting the sacks across their shoulders, handing them to the gray-haired centaur who had been sent below.

He heard the sharp twang before he saw the arrow. The wind whooshed as the dagger-sharp point flung and as Peter's head snapped back, he saw the arrow protruding from the centaur's neck. There was silence and then, with a deafening clatter, the centaur fell on all hooves, his blood spilling on the ground of Cair Paravel as behind him the night exploded.

[][][[]][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][]][][][][][]][][][]][][][][][]

This was supposed to be updated yesterday but it was delayed. So here it is, the next chapter as promised. Keep those amazing reviews coming. Your comments and criticisms are highly appreciated. Review, Review!

L. Potter


	6. Rise of the Resistance

**Disclaimer:** The Chronicles of Narnia belong to C. S. Lewis alone. There are no claims whatsoever except on original characters.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][]][[][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

_Today, I might lose both of my brothers._ Lucy Pevensie thought, stepping lightly on the mossy ground.

The night wind rustled her cotton tunic as she crept around the encampment. A gold-encrusted dagger was safely held against her flesh and it felt cold against her bare skin. But the lion that was carved on its hilt gave her comfort. It made her believe that Aslan was with her.

Truffle-hunter, the badger, was sleeping, his head wrapped in his furry paws. Lucy smiled slightly as she noticed him drooling in his deep slumber. Most of Caspian's men had gone with him and Peter to the castle so there was no one to challenge her.

The camp that they had set up was in darkness. No fires burned and it was safely engulfed by the forest. Although no one said it, this was a precaution taken by Peter in case all of the raiding party was killed.

She could feel the terror in her bones. Her mind was screaming at her that something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong.

Gripping the dagger more tightly she increased her pace, her hand secured back with a ribbon. From a distance she looked like a young boy, a squire, and although she envied greatly Susan's natural charm, she was very thankful that she didn't have it herself.

The air felt very cold as she neared the perimeter of the courtyard. Her step faltered and she froze as she heard the slight rustling of leaves. She hardly dared to breathe.

You are a queen. She told herself. Be the valiant as you were named.

Crouching down, she stepped forward, hiding herself behind the heavy thicket of bushes. A glance back told her that she was too far away from camp to signal for help. And anyway it would give away their position.

Her hazel-brown eyes peeked over the undergrowth. From the corner she could see a centaur gliding gracefully across the courtyard. He seemed to be alone. Lucy watched him glance into the forest, the night hiding his face from view. Apparently he saw something to trouble him because he cantered further in.

Each second one of sheer agony, Lucy waited. Finally the centaur came, and now he was galloping back, across the courtyard, his head waving from side to side. Lucy followed his gaze and at the very edge of the forest she saw a wooden bow with a single arrow notched into it. The moon light caught at it and caused it to glisten.

The warning that rose died on her lips.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][]][[][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Edmund Pevensie heard the swish of the blade before he saw it and with years of training kicking in, he was able to catch the blade with his own.

His opponent was a hideous monster, a severely deformed creature that snarled at him. Edmund saw that instead of teeth, he had sharp thorns in his jaw. With a final swipe, he thrust his sword into the creature's body and it fell with a thunderous clang.

"To arms, Narnia!" He roared to the Narnian and Telmarine soldiers beside him. His cry was answered by a monstrous roar as different sinewy creatures began to fold around them.

"This is witchcraft." Roran, a centaur, muttered shallowly to Edmund. "It is evil. Not meant to be. Evilness. Foulness. Of the worst kind."

Edmund gritted his teeth. After having killed at least half a dozen of the creatures he knew full well that they weren't human. They appeared to be but their bodies were badly altered: one man had thorns protruding from his skin, another had a forked tongue. And the third… He had plant roots growing from his eyeballs. Edmund almost retched and deep inside him, he felt relief to end such a miserable existence.

"Where?" Roran grunted out, as he clashed with another enemy. "Where? Did they come from?"

A more apt question would be: how did they know that we are here?

Edmund swirled around to block a blade and at the same instant jumped high to escape a mace that was swung in his direction and narrowly missed his head.

However while he was warding off the two creatures, another one appeared behind him. Edmund shot out of the way but his ankle twisted painfully and in the midst of the battle, he went sprawling down the courtyard.

_Amazing, Pevensie. _He thought_. Just amazing._

From the sharp pain shooting through his foot, he judged that he might have sprained his ankle but Edmund Pevensie was never known for giving up. With a mighty shove, he sprang up, nearly toppling over again.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a slight figure join the battle. At first he thought it was Susan but as he whipped around, he saw that he was very much mistaken.

The woman could have been very lovely with her poison ivy eyes and long flowing hair but what marred the image was the distinct look of malice permanently placed on her face.

But what made Edmund freeze was the resemblance she had to Jadis. All the blood rushed away from his face. _ .No…._

As their eyes met across the courtyard, the woman smiled and raised her hand. All around him came the clash of metal on metal and the howling of the dying but all Edmund could see and hear was the woman. He thought he heard her whisper. Just one word: his own name.

_Edmund. Edmundddd. _Her voice trilled and Edmund could not move. His mind was oddly blank and it felt as if he was under a trance. Slowly he dropped his blade: it clattered to the ground, lost among the stampeding feet. One step. Two steps. He began gliding.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, he registered how stupid he was being. His brain screamed at him to wake up but he could not obey and simply moved forwards. Slowly Edmund became aware of a dagger being held up by the woman, its tip glinting. She smiled charmingly at him and then threw it.

All Edmund could do was stand motionless waiting for it to strike. But it never did. Edmund blinked and saw blood splatter even in the darkness and heard an agonized cry from the person who had taken the strike for him.

The cry pierced through him and he woke up, jumping forwards and grabbing the moaning Roran. One glance and he knew. Roran would not live to see the dawn.

"Hurry." The centaur gritted his teeth. "My time is up. You must not fall captive. You must run. Hurry."

There was nothing Edmund could do. Even if he managed to drag Roran out of the courtyard, he had no medicines and he was no healer. Roran was coughing blood by now but he raised him lance and managed to say:

"Die…Die…fighting." He pulled away and grimacing swung his blades.

"I will not forget, Roran." Edmund said fiercely. "I will never forget."

Roran smiled but it was tinged with sadness. He touched Edmund's face reverently and muttering Aslan's name, he charged across the courtyard.

Edmund glanced around fervently, looking for his sword. Spotting it, he dived forwards, raising it up. By the time he looked back Roran was gone from sight.

_I will never forget._ He vowed to himself. _By Aslan, I will never forget._

[][][][][][][][][]][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][]][][][][

Caspian realized it was a trap just one second before he walked into it. He barely had the time to jump back before a dozen arrows sprayed in his direction. One of his men, who had been eager to rush out, was not so lucky, was caught in the neck. Spluttering, he sank to the ground, his life blood dripping out.

Caspian could feel his gorge rising but he fought it back and hollered out for the remaining men to take up their arms.

"It is a trap, my lord." A middle-aged, whiskery man grunted. "A trap. And a good one at that."

Caspian already knew that and he replied curtly. "We have to fight our way through it. It is the only way."

Looking at them, Caspian's heart sank. Two of them were old enough to be grandfathers and three were young enough to be their grandchildren. That left him, one other soldier and two fauns.

_Aslan, if you are listening, help us please. _

Caspian cast a final glance inside the castle of Cair Paravel and held up his fingers. He was the first one to jump out of the door, brandishing his sword.

His men followed him and though tired from days of journey and weak from lack of food, they acquitted themselves rather well.

The night cast its shadows over the faces of the enemy soldiers. In the faint light Caspian was able to make out their grotesque features.

"What sort of devilry is this?" The whiskery soldier cried out, his face startled.

"None." Caspian said, gritting his teeth. "Even the devil will bow down before the ones who do this."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[]][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][]]

Peter Pevensie was half-blind as he raced through the cluster in the courtyard of Cair Paravel and slammed into his sister before the arrow caught her, piercing her pale neck.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Lucy?" He hissed. He felt the tiny body beneath him freeze and Lucy screeched in his ear like the banshee she was.

"Peter!" Peter shifted his grip on his sword and shot to his feet, pushing Lucy to her feet and shaking her.

"When I give orders, I expect them to be followed, Lucy!" He spat, parrying a random blow made towards them. "You never listen, do you? And if I hadn't been there, you would have been dead. You're Isabela all over again!"

He could feel Lucy's stare at the back of his head as he jumped away and clashed blades with a horribly disfigured creature. Feeling sick to his stomach, he swiped the glistening blade and ended the life before him.

"What do I do?" Lucy asked softly. "I can't just sit around. I am your sister after all. And Isabela's sister-in-law."

"You were her sister-in-law." Peter said shortly, his heart hammering madly. "And you go round up the ones back at camp. Alert the soldiers of the danger."

"You won't come?" Lucy asked faintly, grasping her bow firmly.

"No. If we retreat, the creatures will only follow us. We'll lead all of you to your deaths. Go! Now!"

White with fear and anxiety, Lucy fled, flying like a lithe deer amongst the creatures, stabbing some occasionally and soon she had disappeared in the forest.

Peter turned back. It was Telmar castle all over again.

They had gotten into a full-fledged battle just three days after leaving. At this rate they would never survive. And even if they did, where would they go?

Lost in thought, Peter's balance faltered and as he raised his blade high, one of the enemy was able to get under it and push him back. There was a sickening thud and Peter felt his head strike the stone floor of the courtyard. It was too dark to see but Peter could fell some fluid oozing out of the back of his head. He tried to shift away, rolling out from under the enemy and almost achieved it but the creature lolled its huge body around and one of its feet contacted Peter's aching skull. There was a blinding stab of pain and Peter swore.

He had one second to grab his fallen blade before the creature's own weapon came smashing down. Praying for mercy, he waited for the blow. But it never fell. Peter opened his eyes just as the red-shaft arrow struck the creature in the chest.

For a moment he was dumbfounded. Thinking that perhaps Lucy had come back or perhaps Caspian and Ed had come to his aid. Or maybe it was more enemy reinforcements. Jumping to his feet, he raised his sword, spinning around.

To his utter surprise he saw the creatures howling. The fight was breaking up. The groups of enemy soldiers were clearing. They were retreating. _Retreating_.

From behind him, Peter heard the tell-tale crunch of fallen autumn leaves as someone stepped just beside Peter. His alarms raised, he swung around with all his mind but keeping precise control over his blade.

The tip of his sword landed on the finely arching neck of a glossy brown centaur. Despite Peter's attack, the centaur's face remained smooth and calm. Despite the dark, Peter could see his cheekbones glisten with an almost regal air.

"Your Majesty." He murmured and sank his head in a respectful bow. His eyes were however watchful and he raised his eyebrows at Peter's blade. "We are friends, not enemies."

"Hard to tell the difference these days." Peter flushed but managed to keep his voice steady and calm. "Who are you?"

"I am Felan, Your Majesty. And I serve the warriors of Aslan."

Peter cocked his head to one side. One glance told him that the fight around him was finishing. He opened his mouth just as a thoroughly disgruntled Edmund came up.

He saw his brother cast an appraising eye over Felan and say abruptly.

"Where did you get this army?"

"It is no army, my lord." Felan bowed again and his voice was deep and slightly rough. "It is but a small portion when compared to the witch's forces. And this is not my army. It is under the command of another. I am only third-in-command."

"And who is first in command?" Edmund drawled.

"You will have to wait." Another voice said. Peter spun around and saw a man walk up to him. He wasn't old, just middle-aged and he moved with surprising speed and agility even with his armor.

"Name's Finn, by the way." He said gruffly. "And I'm the second-in-command and since our leader's not here, I'm in command."

"Oh?" Peter arched his eyebrow, keeping his voice neutral. He saw Edmund open his mouth to reply sarcastically and shot his brother a quelling glance. "Do you know who we are?"

Finn eyed him and laughed. "Of course, I do. Kings and Queens he lot of you. Though," He frowned. "I don't see any Queen."

"We don't know you. How can we trust you?" Caspian joined them. Peter saw that Caspian's head was badly beaten and he was bleeding but he was standing upright. "I'm King Caspian of Narnia."

"Not these days." Finn retorted quietly. Peter could see that he was used to authority and did not like having anyone challenge him. "There's no King nowadays. The witch rules Narnia."

"You seem to know an awful lot about the witch." Edmund put in, his tone annoyed. "Will you tell us who you are or do we have to threaten you."

Finn's face became red. He opened his mouth but Felan swiftly intervened. "We cannot say more, sire. You have to trust us. We are your allies. This isn't a safe place to talk. The witch may have her spies around us."

"Yeah." Edmund said sardonically. "I can see that." He looked pointedly at Finn.

"There's not much you can do here." Felan pointed out the obvious. "You are a company of hundreds. You have been attacked. You have no food and no permanent shelter. How will you survive?"

That shut Edmund up and he just glowered. Peter wondered why Edmund was in such a bad mood. He weighed his choices. Felan was right. They didn't have anything else to do, nowhere to go. If they stayed, they would be hunted down and killed. If Finn and Felan and their so-called army had wanted them dead, they shouldn't have come. They had saved them.

He exchanged a glance with Caspian and saw the young man's eyes filled with indecision. But then Caspian nodded barely and a twisted smile came to his face.

"Excellent." Felan nodded and bowed his head, he shouldered a bow. "I should round up the others. Can you lead us to your camp, sire?"

Caspian nodded and grimacing stepped in path with the centaur. As he was led away, Peter heard him ask: "What I'd like to know is that who leads _you."_

[][][][]][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][]][][][][]][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][]]

"Who commands you?"

Felan looked up, slightly bewildered. "You do… sire."

"No. I meant who leads you. And what are you?"

Finn was walking further ahead. The eerie darkness was thwarting them at every turn but Peter had insisted on travelling by night since Jadis could be anywhere. She could be after them even now. He would not take any chances. After much grumbling, Finn had agreed. Felan had said nothing, preferring to keep quiet. So the group of two hundred women, children and men along with Finn's army had set off. Now that Peter had time to observe, he saw that Finn's soldiers were mostly centaurs and fauns and other mythical creatures. Only a small segment was human but despite this they adhered to him.

"We are… a sort of resistance." Felan murmured. "It was set up a long time ago. Over three centuries. To fight against evil forces. My lord, I believe you know, that when you left, the lady Isabela and the Narnians were attacked by the warlock Vladimar. He captured Narnia and his darkness spread everywhere. The few Narnians who survived the battle fled to the Mountain of Helen. There they set up a refuge of sorts. Over time many came and joined them: humans, centaurs, fauns, beavers and other creatures: those loyal to Aslan, who wanted evilness gone. But despite this the resistance was on small scale. Occasional skirmishes, small fights, nothing major." Felan's eyes were hooded. "We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves. You see.. We were waiting. Waiting for the Kings and Queens of Old to come. To join us, to lead us."

Peter remained silent through this narration. He felt Caspian shift restlessly beside him. Was he feeling slighted? Peter knew that deep-down Caspian was afraid of being thrown over by him and his siblings. Was Caspian getting jealous?

_Nonsense._ Some rational part of him argued. _Don't be paranoid. And you have to be united. You have to stand together if you want to defeat Jadis. _

"But… we're just children." Lucy pointed out, tucking a red strand behind her ear. "We can't… lead a war."

"Good God, Lu." Edmund muttered. "You sound like Su."

"The Kings and Queens did it once, you can do it again." Felan recited with utmost conviction. Suddenly, he glanced up. Peter followed his gaze and noticed that Finn and his group had stopped. The Telmarine had paused too. The children yawning endlessly in their mother's arms, the people bleary eyed from being up all night.

Felan shot a quick command to a faun beside him. The faun galloped forwards and muttered something in Finn's ears. To his astonishment, Peter saw Finn grin fiercely and say something back.

The faun scurried back and he was beaming happily. Standing up, he relayed the message to Felan.

"So.." Edmund said warily as soon as the faun had stepped away. "What's the big secret?"

Felan smiled gently and his tension vanished. "You can meet our first-in-command now. The one who organized the resistance."

Peter felt everyone stir restlessly and his own anticipation increased. Maybe it was Aslan. The thought filled him with great joy and guilt at the same time. The group assembled beside Finn cleared and they were able to see through the assortment of creatures.

Peter glanced up and froze. His own eyes, as endless as the Eastern Sea, met a pair of green orbs. If Peter's eyes were aquamarine and sapphire then those eyes were emerald and jade.

He would know those eyes anywhere.

The same flowing hair as dark as night. The same slender throat. The same fierce determination. And the same stubborn tilt of her head.

Isabela.

[][][][]][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][]][][][][]][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][]]

This chapter took AGES to finish! I'm not sure how it turned out but I tried to stop the fighting from becoming monotonous. All suggestions and comments are welcome. You already know what I'm going to say: Review please! Pretty please?

L. Potter


	7. Aslan's Resistance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. C. S. Lewis does.

**Author's Note**: It was totally worth the time and effort I spent on the last chapter when I got your reviews. They were all amazing in their own special way.

**Alice Ann Wonderland**: Most of Isabela's life after Peter's return to this world is still secret. Even I don't know what happened to her. I'm trying to compose that up now… You know…. How did she survive? Where did she go? How did she become involved in the resistance? And I hate cliffhangers too.. They make me want to strangle the one who wrote them so it's pretty ironic that I'm doing it myself now. I suppose every writer has a devil within them. Oh and about the word _ambivalence_. I learned it from you actually (I had to look it up the dictionary). And yes it definitely is crazy how Peter goes back and forth in his feelings.

**newgirl5: **Yes. Isabela's back. And about Lionel…. Well…..

**Marianne 16: **Thank you! Actually I was thinking that since Peter and the others had been attacked so many times, my vocabulary and expression might be repeated which makes reading the story boring for everyone. So I was very apprehensive. But thank you for calming my worries.

**mliaab**: Yes Isabela is here but no one knows where Lionel is. Yet. Oh and the idea you put forward about Isabela turning evil, that is _very_ good and a complete stunner. I'll definitely be taking that into consideration.

**MythicalGirl17: **When Lionel comes in is still a mystery. But one that will be solved soon. And thank you

**Myra: **I know. I'm glad that Peter is finally realizing his true feelings about her and is becoming less of a big-head and more of an open-hearted person.

**Guest: **Updates are upcoming but often I get dragged away by other work. Exams and school plays etc. But rest assured the updates will definitely keep on coming. I love Narnia too much to abandon it in the middle.

**Mizukinakamura Yuki: **Your pen name is very creative. And I was so happy to learn about how you felt about Isabela and Peter. It's so heartening to see readers love your characters. Thank you very much for your review!

**Tedda369**: Well here's the update. And thank you for the review.

**TJT01856:** The new update at last! Thank you for the review and the compliment.

**Isabella:** I'm sorry but how exactly will you publish it? I know about WattPad but will it be under my name or yours? I hope you understand if I want to retain its rights because even though the series belongs to C. S. Lewis alone, some of the characters and some of the plot are mine. But thank you for your love for this story!

**Danman**: Thank you!

**Loveurstory:** Again thanks a lot!

**Mollyc66**: Here's the update!

**Glamaaj:** Thank you very much!

[][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][]

Isabela tried to smile. But it was too difficult and in the end she gave a half-smile and half-grimace. A glance at Finn's fathomless face showed her that there was no support coming from him. Finn had been against rescuing Peter, Edmund and Lucy and deep inside her heart, Isabela too had wanted revenge for how easily they had blamed her. But then she had thought of Aslan. And she knew that if she hadn't rescued them, Aslan would never have forgiven her. So she had sent out the best she had at her disposal even though they were less in number.

Besides, she knew that if their positions had been reversed, Peter would have rescued her too despite what he felt about her.

Peter. It seemed ages since she had last seen him. Too much had happened, too much had gone by and now it felt as if a stranger, not her husband, was standing before her. He was taller. She could see that even from this distance. His body was still lithe and muscled but his skin was tinged tan as if he had spent a lot of his time out. And there were shadows under his eyes. But his hair was as golden as a lion's mane and his eyes were still the same shade of blue.

Currently he was stunned. His expression was controlled but his eyes were filled with turmoil like a storm. Beside him, Lucy was openly gaping, her face shell-shocked and grief-stricken. Edmund however was grinning. Without missing a beat, he strode forward and engulfed her in a hug that was so strong, Isabela felt her bones almost crack.

"_Lia_." He said fiercely. "Are you a ghost? You don't seem like a ghost."

Isabela laughed. It felt as if her laugh was slightly hysterical. "No." She said shakily. "I'm as much of a ghost as you are."

Edmund gave a bear-like grin and turned to address a raven-haired young man standing beside Peter and Lucy.

"Caspian, this is-"

"The lady Isabela." Caspian cut in. He bowed to her. "I know. There is no shortage of stories about you, my lady."

Isabela gave a tight smile. "I've had a fair share of stories about me." She was determined not to glance at Peter while she said this. "Rise and be welcome, King Caspian."

Then she saw a Badger, furry and striped all over, come forward and shakily kneel. "My Queen, it is an honor to meet you."

Isabela knelt and gently raised him to his feet. "Your faith and loyalty commends you…."

"Trufflehunter. I am Trufflehunter, my lady, and one of the Badgers."

"Thank you Trufflehunter." She said quietly, glancing back at Finn and said. "You are to accompany us to our stronghold. It is the only place safe enough, away from the influence of Jadis."

"You know about Jadis?" Lucy gasped. "But how?"

"My scouts keep me updated. Many of my people are skilled at stealth. Jadis has now claimed control over most of Narnia. Archenland has fallen as well." Suddenly she frowned. Her eyes did a quick sweep of the area and her voice was sharp when she spoke.

"Where is Susan? Is she not with you?"

"She didn't come." Peter said, his voice as even as hers. "Or if she did, it certainly wasn't anywhere around her."

Isabela bit her lip, wondering why Aslan would not send Susan back with the others.

"Isabela." Finn said suddenly, his face severe and his voice gruff. "This is no place to chit-chat. We can't rest until we are safely inside the fort. And the refugees are tired and sore and hungry."

Isabela gave him a rueful smile. "You never stop correcting me, do you, Finn?" Then she turned to Edmund, Peter, Lucy and Caspian. "Come. We still have some way to go."

[][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][]

The tension in the air was tangible as the straggle of Narnians, Telmarines and others made their way through the thicket of forests. As they walked further, the ground seemed to slope up more so that finally they appeared in a cresting nest of mountains.

"The mountains of Queen Helen." Felan called out. The centaur was walking at the back of the group. "We call it Mount Helen."

Caspian could feel sweat dripping down from his forehead. Even though the mountain air was cool and he was riding astride a horse, it required a lot of exercise to move upwards. Somehow, he found himself riding next to Lady Isabela. It was impossible not to have heard about her, given his knowledge of Narnian history. She was the first and only High Queen of Narnia, the one who had led the final battle against the enemies of Narnia.

Somehow he had expected her to be more formidable. But she was slender, almost thin and not beautiful. But there was an undeniable grace around her, a sense of authority. He only had to look at how Finn and Felan adhered to her, to realize this.

"My lady?" He asked hesitatingly.

"Please call me Isabela. I would be grateful if you addressed me as you do with Edmund, Peter and Lucy."

"Well, Isabela." Caspian stated. He glanced around. Peter was in conversation with Felan with Edmund joining in and Lucy was helping one of the Badgers with their load. "Might I ask how are you here?"

Isabela stared at him. "I am from Narnia, Caspian. I was never from the human world."

"But then, shouldn't you be atleast a century old by now?" He asked and Isabela laughed at him non-plussed face.

"Caspian, shouldn't Peter, Ed and Lucy be a century old now too?"

"But they went back to their own world, where time runs slower. And you were here." Caspian said. He caught the slight look of sadness in her eyes.

"I never said that I haven't been to their world." She replied, keeping her eyes on the edge of the mountain pathway. "Dark times lie ahead, Caspian. It is better to think of the future than to uncover the past."

Caspian said nothing and they made their way through the path. It was rugged and uneven and in some areas in got precariously thin. The horses tittered with nervousness but in the end, passed through. It seemed ages as they passed. Conversation ceased and it was quiet. Caspian noted that as they went further into the mountains the air got foggier. A sheen of mist enveloped around the travelers.

"This mist helped our people escape in the last battle for Cair Paravel." Felan stated smoothly. "It made it impossible for the sorcerer Vladimar's forces to follow them. The fort is just around the precipice."

Eventually, the fog lifted and they were able to see the fort. It was a major structure, quite large, settled in the crook of the mountains, sheltered on all sides. They had to cross a bridge of reach it. The battlements were tall and made up of stone and bricks. Some structures were made of marbles. Heavy gates imposingly blocked the entry. Squinting, Caspian could make out the banners flying high. They were pale with a scarlet lion snarling in the middle. It was the exact replica of the coat of arms on Peter's shield.

Finn hollered out something and the fires burning at the edge of the battlements cast light on the gloom. Slowly the heavy doors reversed and the group trooped into the fort. Behind him, he heard Peter say.

"This is iron. Solid iron. Where did you get this from?"

"Mining." Isabela said shortly. "We have many deposits in the mountain." She dropped off the horse and issued instructions to the men on duty. There were many centaurs and fauns and a few dwarfs. There was also a Badger and Trufflehunter gave an exclamation of surprise.

"I believed that most of my people were gone."

"There are quite a few Badgers in the Fort." She turned to Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Caspian. "This Fort was built to fight against Vladimar and his forces. But now it will fight against Jadis. We were the resistance that survived in the past and we survive now. You are the leaders and we have to lead these people."

"Quit sounding like a stuck-up brat." Finn muttered and for a moment Peter thought that Isabela was going to strike him but she just threw him a glare that clearly said _shut up. _

Finn threw up his hands in defeat and asked: "Before you give your highly eloquent speech, Isabela, would it not be more pertinent to allow us all some rest?"

"I hate it when you're right." Isabela grumbled, crossing her arms but there was a smile in her eyes. "Felan, order the guards to send out patrols to check we were not followed. Melia," This was to a female faun who hastily stepped forward. "Take the women and children to their lodgings. Get other women to help you. Finn, you can deal with the men. And as for you four," She turned to Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Caspian. "We have too much to discuss."

[][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][]

The room to which they were taken was located underground and lit with flaming torches on the walls.

"It's almost like Aslan's How." Lucy said, her cheeks a little rosy now that she had food.

"I've never been there." Isabela said. "But our early constructors must have visited it if this place resembles it."

"Who were the early constructors?" Edmund burst forwards, his stride hurried. "Lia, what the hell happened when we left?"

"Hell happened." Isabela said and there was a terrible weariness in her eyes. "That's what happened."

There was silence and finally Caspian spoke up. "My lady… I mean Isabela," He cast a glance at Peter's silent face hoping the High King wasn't offended. "If you were present in Narnia, why did you not come to our aid?"

Isabela glanced at him through her lashes, a little anger in her gaze. "That's because we were barely able to survive Caspian. You think that if we strong enough to fight for your right to the throne, we would not have fought for Narnia? You think that if I was able to stand up-" Here, Isabela suddenly bit her lip and turned quiet. When she spoke again, her voice was slightly hard. "I will tell you of what happened to Narnia. Every detail but do not ask me of what happened to me for on that matter I will lie to you."

There was another terrible silence in which Isabela dared any of them to speak. When none of them did, she spoke up. "After you left, we sent Narnians throughout the country. Mr. Tumnus and some of our best detectors went to follow your trail. They were able to follow it to the lantern that lies on the very edge of Narnia and your world, where you first met Mr. Tumnus, Lucy. There they found Philip, Edmund. He told us what he could: how you had went into a thicket and never come back even though he waited. The Narnians combed every inch of the area but in the end they had to give up. Meanwhile at our Northern borders, the giants were gearing up. They had not been seen since our last major battle against them and one Griffin reported that he had seen them crossing our frontier. Towards the south, the loyal dwarves sent reports of strange and evil creatures gathering, under the command of a sorcerer who could shape magic with words."

"Vladimar." Lucy whispered. Isabela nodded and continued, plowing around as though she could relieve her tension through walking. Caspian noted that Peter's eyes were fixed on the fires flaming across the walls. He could see their flames reflected in his normally blue eyes.

" Well there wasn't much we could do. Messengers were sent to call for aid but even Archenland could only send a few. They themselves were in a desperate position. Their lands were being overrun by barbarian men from some distant lands, who were pillaging every village. I set up several battalions to combat in the different regions. But it was too much. Vladimar used his incantations to create more and more forces. Many Narnians were killed and others wounded. They were closing around us. Finally only Cair Paravel lay with some resistance. Vladimar, he offered to stop waging war if I declared him as the rightful sovereign and gave him power. He called me a fool."

Caspian, who had not heard this apart of the story, prompted her on. "And what did you say?"

"I told him to go to hell." She replied coolly. Edmund whistled and smacked Peter across the shoulder.

"Bet you wouldn't have dared, would you, High King?" He teased. Peter tried to smile but it would not reach his eyes.

"You're right." He agreed. "I don't have as much courage by half."

"Which, I've been saying for over fifteen years-"

"The point-" Isabela interrupted, her voice loud. "Is that Vladimar launched an attack on the castle. I ordered the women and children to leave to the refuge of the Western Wood. We had a pact with the dryads that they would save us and they did. The survivors straggled back as Vladimar's forces converged. The dryads guided us through the forest an eventually after days of travel the Narnians ended up here. Over the hundreds of years, they built a fortress here, stocked with food and weapons which we ourselves learned to develop. We knew little of the world beyond and then we started training: it was mandatory. We had no hope of help from outside. Finally our people were strong enough to defend themselves if need be. Scouts were launched in various parts of the country. Around a week ago, we heard news that Telmar castle had been attacked. We did not know who reigned Narnia at the time for even Vladimar and his minions had left Cair Paravel. We heard once that you had come back to Narnia but they were unconfirmed reports. But one of my men reported that you truly had returned and had been besieged whilst at Telmar castle. So we set out to find you and recruit you to our cause."

"You intend going on the offensive?" Peter asked, for the first time taking part in the conversation.

"Not at once, no." Isabela replied. "You are safe here because Jadis does not know that this part of Narnia exists. As soon as she does, she'll come. Its flee or fight."

"But you can start taking over small towns and cities. Narnians live there still and if provided the incentive they'll come to our aid." Edmund put in.

"Yes but we must develop this fortress better." Peter cast a critical eye around him and moved to touch the walls. "What do you think, Caspian?"

"I agree with you. If we were driven back, all of Jadis' forces would know we were here. We must be strong enough to resist attack." Caspian paused. "I was thinking to develop small forts all over the mountains, setting traps for Jadis' people."

"If only we had cannons and machine guns, it would have been so much better." Edmund said wistfully. And then, his face lit up. "Hey! We can make them here."

"And how will you do that?" Isabela asked skeptically. "We don't have gun powder or the machine parts and-"

A hush fell over them and all of their eyes fell on Isabela.

"Isabela." Lucy asked. "How do you know all that?"

"I'm not stupid." Isabela retorted. "I have my sources. And as I told you before, I am _not _going to tell you about myself."

Peter rallied and began speaking again. "First of all, we have to send out people to spy on Jadis. Tell us about her, her allies, her actions. I think this task should go to-"

"Edmund." He and Isabela said simultaneously. They turned to one another surprised. Caspian saw Edmund grin and step forwards.

"He's the best in stealth and he is wise. He'll know when to retreat and how to hide." Isabela clarified, clearly at unease.

Edmund grinned even more, drawling out: "Why I never knew I was held in such great regard! I, Edmund the Just, King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, Emperor of Lone Islands, Count of-"

"Ed, shut up." Lucy sighed. "What shall I do?"

At this both Peter and Isabela quieted. To save the moment, Caspian offered: "Perhaps Lucy can train the healers. She has her cordial and I have a feeling we would need more of that. She can work with them to develop cures."

"That's a splendid idea." Peter said relieved. "What do you think Lu?"

"I wanted to fight." She bit her lip.

"You're underage Lucy." Isabela said gently. "And you would be doing a lot more for Narnia by developing those healing potions."

"Alright." Lucy finally said though unhappily. "The real question is what are you, Peter and Caspian going to do?"

"I'll train the men?" Caspian offered realizing that probably Isabela and Peter would want to do that.

Peter, however, glanced around the room, his sharp eyes missing nothing.

"How good are you at construction, Cas?"

"I.. I would say I have small experience." Caspian felt apprehensive.

"You built Telmar castle again, didn't you? After Miraz?"

"Well, just its foundations and a few forts." Realization dawned on him. "You want me to oversee the construction of new forts?"

"Yes and plan them too. The best places. Edmund and I will help you with the traps. And all of us will train the men. Well," Peter amended. "Except for Lucy."

"And that is alright with you, Isabela?" Caspian questioned the girl who had remained quiet for a long time.

"That is fine, provided that you know about building and fortification." Isabela added. "I would like to send some of my more trusted commanders with you. They have more knowledge of this mountain than you or I."

"Alright." Edmund stated. "Now can we go to dinner?"

"You never change, do you Ed?" Isabela asked, crinkling her nose.

"What? I am hungry. In the utmost spirit of generosity, I donated all my bread to a poor woman and her son on the journey."

"That's because the woman threatened you with her stick if you did not give her a piece." Lucy retorted. "But we should go now. And start tomorrow?"

Isabela nodded. "Report to the courtyard as early as you can."

As Lucy and Edmund went away, they could hear Edmund saying in a falsely injured tone: "I was being generous."

Caspian pushed his black hair out of his face and pointed randomly at the door. "I… uh… I have to go see… um…. My people! Yes! And give them assurance."

Before Peter or Isabela could say anything, he was out of the room.

"They did that on purpose, did they not?" Isabela frowned.

"Probably." Peter confessed, running a hand through his hair. They stayed quiet for a long time, each unable to start the conversation they were both aching to have.

[][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][]

A late update again. But in my defence, I had important exams and could not update. Hopefully, now that they are over, the updates will come faster. As always, the same ending: A little review would be highly appreciated

L. Potter


	8. The Way Ahead

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. C. S. Lewis does

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Lilura was feeling distinctly uncomfortable as she observed Jadis stalk around, through her lowered eyes. She clenched her hands into fists and raised her ivy-green eyes.

She could not understand how they had slipped through her fingers. Five hundred monsters against a handful dozen and yet they had escaped. How?

The frustration brimmed in her and the anger at having failed yet again. She turned around, staring at the icy courtyard of Jadis' palace which had, somehow, survived all these years. Lilura could feel Jadis' eyes burning into her back and she could almost see the smirk on her face.

Jadis never smirked. She scorned. And just now, Lilura was the target of her scorn.

"So." She finally said, her voice cold and forbidding. "You have failed…. Again."

Lilura whirled around, her cheeks spotted. Jadis however was pale, so pale she looked like a marble statue.

"I did not fail." She said, keeping a check on her temper. "Do you think that Aslan would have let us so easily capture the kings and queen?"

"But Aslan wasn't there." Jadis said coolly, leaning back against her ice throne. "You had every advantage and you did not use it."

"There was strong magic at work." Lilura insisted. "They were few but they managed to escape. Moreover, when they escaped, they ran into the woods and so they must be in the woods. But my men have scoured every inch o the forest floor and have found no trace of the m. Neither the children nor any of their party. They have disappeaed."

"Those are the excuses of a person laying the blame on everything but herself." Jadis stood up and Lilura felt the icy power radiating from her. Jadis had grown stronger, she realized. More monsters, more evil beings had joined their cause and now Jadis' power was growing steadily.

Somehow, that made Lilura afraid. Trickles of apprehension ran down her spine.

"There were three boys. One fair of hair and the other two raven-haired. There was no girl with them." She said into the silence. "Is it possible that the queens have not come back."

Jadis raised a dismissive hand. "It is not possible. Aslan would not be a fool enough to divide them. The girls must have been left back purposely with the people. "Jadis' multi-colored, wide eyes found Lilura's green orbs. She settled back. "The fair one was Peter. Resourceful boy but has many fears in his heart. His brother, Edmund, however is another story. He is weak of the heart and can be swayed. He fears me and my influence. The third was undoubtedly that wretched Caspian. He is new and has blind faith in Peter and Edmund but he must have his own insecurities."

"And what of queens, assuming they have come back?"

Jadis' eyes turned even icier. "I did not assume. I said they _have_ come back."

Lilura bit her lip. She knew better than to talk back.

"Susan… The elder queen does not have much faith. I have seen her heart. She does not believe but the younger… Lucy…. she will die before she loses faith in Aslan."

"And the rumored High Queen? What of her?"

Jadis did not reply and instead studied the iced throne she was sitting on.

"She is strong. She held off our brother alone." Lilura persisted, enjoying Jadis' silence. "You must find out more about-"

There was a piercing sound and icicle darts threw themselves at Lilura. She did not flinch back but her eyes narrowed. "Careful sister, do not forget that you are better off having me as an ally."

"And you," Jadis spoke, her eyes ruthlessly boring into hers. "Never forget that you are a nearly worthless ally."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Peter thought he would rather face down an army of Minotaurs than stand here before Isabela.

Finally, Isabela took a deep breath and raising her emerald eyes, asked quietly. "How have you been?"

Peter would have smiled if the situation hadn't been so serious. There was no humor in Isabela's voice and he did not feel like smiling right now.

"Nothing much." Peter shrugged. His own blue eyes were raised.

There was silence again. A silence so deep they could hear each other's breath.

"We… All of us. We came back some time ago." Peter said quietly.

"I know." Isabela replied. Again there was silence.

"Did you visit Cair Paravel?" Isabela asked and Peter thought he heard a slight tremble in her voice. He thought it odd: of course they had visited. They had been there right now: from where Isabela's army had rescued them.

"It's ruined." He said bluntly. "Everything has been destroyed. Only some-"

"Valuables remain in the basement." Isabela said. "I know. Your weapons too. It was us who put them there."

"Us?"

"Mr. Tumnus, Orieus and some other Narnians." Isabela moved away towards the corner. Peter noticed now that there were paintings on it: just like in Aslan's How, depicting different scenes of their reign. Isabela fingered one of them lightly. "When we knew that we were fighting a losing cause."

"If you left the castle then." Peter questioned, not moving from his position. "Why did the Telmarines attack afterwards?"

"Vladimar didn't destroy Cair Paravel. You don't destroy what you want to conquer. The Telmarines just destroyed it because they were afraid of Old Narnia. They feared it and so they destroyed it."

"What happened to you?" Peter asked, crossing his arms over his tunic.

Isabela gave a weary smile. There were dark bags under her eyes. "Many things. Nearly all of them sad."

She cleared her throat and wiping her dusty finger on her dress, she smiled and made to move out. Peter caught her arm.

"Isabela." He said softly, his own eyes never leaving hers. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She questioned, her loose hair softening the lines of her face. "If you are talking about Alexander, then I am sorry about Heidi."

"For everything." Peter countered, his hand never leaving her arm. "I… I don't expect you to forgive me but Isabela, I truly am sorry."

Isabela's emerald eyes darkened to forest green in the light of the lanterns.

"I forgive you." She finally said. "But I will never forgive myself for loving you."

She walked away and this time Peter let her go.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

In the refuge of the darkness, Isabela paused to compose herself. All the memories came rushing back at her. The burning courtyard, the crumbling pillars, the Narnians dying around her. The long months of siege.

She heard the sound of footfalls and hastily stood up straight. It was Caspian, his tanned face worried and apprehensive.

"Isabela… are you alright?" His voice was concerned.

"I am fine." Isabela eyed him. "How long were you outside?"

Caspian flushed and rubbed his temples. "Not long. I was just coming to call you and Peter…."

"Did you hear us?"

"No." Caspian stared at her defensively through his black locks. "I apologize if I intruded but I would never listen to your conversation."

Isabela smiled and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. "I believe you, Caspian. You had better call Peter. I have to talk to Finn or he'll have my head in the morning."

The subtle humor in her voice put Caspian at ease and he relaxed. "I'll call him now. He never ate during the journey if he could help it. He wanted the others to have his share."

"That's Peter. Willing to sacrifice his own self for the sake of others." Isabela heard the bitterness in her own voice. Apparently Caspian didn't notice it.

"He's a noble king." He agreed, shaking his head. There was pride in his voice. "He is the true leader of Narnia."

"Yes, he is." No one could deny that. Isabela glanced around and again motioned for Caspian to go ahead. Caspian nodded briefly and strode away. At the corner, he hesitated and turned back.

"Isabela, may I ask you something?"

Isabela nodded. Caspian's voice shook slightly but he held himself composed.

"When I first spent time with Peter, he knew of you. But, forgive me, the old tales also mention your son. Peter knew nothing about his son."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Okay another late update and a cliffhanger. The same ending note: any comments or criticism is welcome.

L. Potter


End file.
